Ouranos
by Katsuri-san
Summary: Skye n'a que cinq ans lorsqu'elle comprend qu'elle est différente des autres Dragons Célestes, sept ans lorsqu'elle s'enfuit de Mariejoie, et neuf ans lorsqu'elle se rappelle qu'elle vient d'un autre monde.
1. Prologue

_"My eyes remember oceans."_

* * *

Le noir absolu.

C'était ce dont je me rappelais le plus distinctement de mon enfance. L'obscurité écrasante autour de moi à laquelle je ne parvenais à faire face. Cela n'avait pas toujours été ainsi.

Je me souvenais des bras de ma mère autour de moi, des couverts dorés avec lesquels je jouais lors des repas, de longues robes et de peaux parfumées. Je me souvenais d'une sensation de hauteur - presque de domination - écrasante sur le reste du monde, que je contemplais du haut des falaises de Red Line.

Le monde d'en bas me paraissait si petit à l'époque. Minuscule mais vaguement familier. Je n'avais jamais été à l'aise dans les montagnes. L'air était sans doute le plus pur que j'allais jamais respirer et on pouvait presque y toucher les nuages du bout des doigts. Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas. En grandissant, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre le mal-être qui grandissait en moi. J'étais trop jeune. Je n'avais pas les mots pour m'exprimer.

Mon malaise s'exprimait par des crises d'angoisse à répétition, une timidité dérangeante et un besoin incongru de fuir la plupart de la compagnie humaine. Je me sentais bien plus à l'aise avec les chiens et chats, tous plus dociles et affectueux les uns que les autres, qu'avec le reste de ma famille. Je me souvenais vaguement qu'à l'époque mon père avait eu une réflexion quant à ma nature renfermée.

 **"On dirait presque une roturière, à se terrer dans son coin."**

Combien de fois m'avait-on obligée à relever le menton pour regarder mes interlocuteurs ? Combien de fois m'avait-on traînée à des bals ou obligations mondaines sans se soucier de mes pleurs, parce qu'il était soi-disant essentiel d'être vu en société ?

A l'époque déjà, je ne parvenais pas à comprendre mes parents.

Ma mère tentait de me faire ressembler à ma soeur aînée, Fiona. Je devais subir robes et maquillage dans une sorte de mascarade écoeurante visant à me vendre au plus offrant. Nos clans fonctionnaient beaucoup de la sorte ; et nombreux étaient ceux souhaitant s'allier aux Fraser, dont le patriarche siégeait au Conseil. Mes boucles étaient inlassablement lavées, remodelées pour être parfaites, parfumées puis tirées dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables pour former des coiffures mondaines.

Mon père ne se préoccupait guère de moi. Il n'avait pas d'intérêt pour ses enfants (encore moins ses filles) tant qu'ils ne faisaient pas preuve d'initiative. Il me noyait certes sous les cadeaux, animaux comme esclaves de compagnie, mais uniquement dans le but de faire de moi une héritière acceptable. Je ne l'appris que plus tard, mais il était visiblement terrifié à l'idée que je puisse être née défectueuse. Tel un objet qu'il ne pouvait pas briser puis jeté à sa convenance. J'étais une noble, après tout : une des rares personnes au monde trouvant grâce à ses yeux pourris par la haine.

Mes frères étaient plus âgés ; plus distants, aussi. On leur pardonnait leurs caprices de ne jamais vouloir se mêler de la vie d'une soeur au moins cinq ans plus jeune qu'eux, comme tout le reste. Aaron m'inspirait autant de pitié que de colère, à jouer les harceleurs pour masquer ses propres manques. Duncan voulait tout ce qu'il lui était physiquement possible de posséder. Alexander… Quand j'y repensais, mon estomac se soulevait, tordu par la bile. Alexander avait toujours été le pire : le plus manipulateur ; le plus cruel ; le plus osé, aussi. Il ne s'était jamais contenté de soulever les jupes des filles.

J'avais un très vague souvenir de m'être écorchée le genou en tombant après avoir couru trop vite dans un couloir. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'aller chercher de l'aide auprès de mon frère aîné, toutefois, je ne me méfiais pas trop de lui à ce moment-là. Je m'étais donc dirigée vers sa chambre. La porte n'était jamais verrouillée puisque personne n'osait jamais l'ouvrir sans sa permission. Mais il ne m'avait pas entendu frapper, ou m'avait ignorée : ma mémoire me faisait défaut. Je l'avais entrouverte.

Même enfant, j'avais compris que ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la pièce n'était pas normal. Que les gémissements de la fille plaquée contre les draps n'avaient rien d'un jeu. Ses yeux terrifiés m'avaient cloués sur place. Ce moment n'avait duré qu'un instant, avant que la main droite d'Alexander, jusqu'alors placée entre la jeune fille et lui, ne se lève et qu'il ne tourne la tête dans ma direction. Mes yeux avaient fait un aller-retour entre son visage livide de colère et l'étrange substance blanche sur ses doigts.

Mes oreilles bourdonnaient alors si forts que je n'entendais pas les ordres qu'il m'aboyait à la figure. Je m'étais enfuie sans demander mon reste. Plus jamais je n'avais pu le regarder dans les yeux - ses yeux sombres, si similaires aux miens - sans ressentir une étrange sensation dans le creux de mon estomac. Avec l'âge, j'allais comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un mélange de dégoût et de colère. De culpabilité, aussi.

Je n'avais alors pas encore cinq ans. Il n'y avait _rien_ que j'aurais pu faire pour l'arrêter, ni pour aider cette fille ; ou toutes les autres. Cette impuissance m'avait rendue malade. Je n'aurais pas dû avoir conscience de la gravité de ses actes. Pourtant, cet évènement sordide avait été le catalyseur nécessaire pour retrouver mes souvenirs perdus. Petit à petit, au fil des années, ma mémoire d'une vie antérieure s'était révélée à moi. Il s'agissait parfois de rêves, parfois de déclencheurs quelconques, comme lire un article de journal sur le sujet en question ou bien d'entendre un nom familier au détour d'une conversation. J'avais pu alors prendre conscience de ce qui s'offrait à moi.

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment cela avait pu arriver. Je ne me rappelais pas d'être morte ni d'avoir rencontré une quelconque puissance supérieure qui aurait pu rendre ce miracle possible. S'agissait-il d'un miracle, d'ailleurs ? J'hésitais parfois avec le terme de malédiction. On m'avait octroyée la possibilité de vivre dans un monde si différent du mien mais que je connaissais bien. Je pouvais utiliser ce savoir pour m'offrir une vie confortable ou, au contraire, m'embarquer dans des aventures délirantes. Je pouvais me permettre d'éviter les plus grands dangers à cette croisée des époques pourtant si dangereuse.

J'aurais pu utiliser mon statut pour écraser la marée montante de révolte.

J'aurais pu assouvir tous les désirs possibles et imaginables qui m'avaient un jour dévorée.

J'aurais pu faire tout cela, et bien plus, si ma conscience m'y avait autorisée.

Mais ce n'était pas moi.

Je n'avais que faire de me tenir au sommet d'un monde si funeste et violent. A l'époque déjà, le rêve de mon existence précédente restait ancré en moi. Que faire d'un amas d'or et d'influence ?

Je voulais bien plus et bien moins que ça.

Une main tendue. Des bras protecteurs. Une vie de famille paisible avec une tendre intimité.

Marie Joie ne m'apporterait jamais cela. Pour trouver ce que je cherchais, j'allais devoir me risquer au dehors pour plonger dans l'inconnu.

Car c'est une chose de connaître les détails de l'histoire du futur Roi des Pirates ; et une autre de survivre dans un monde qui voulait ma peau.


	2. Chapitre 1

_"The world will ask you who you are, and if you do not know, the world will tell you."_

* * *

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'étrange scène dans la chambre d'Alexander.

Je n'avais pas osé en parler à quelqu'un ; et mon frère s'était contenté de me jeter des regards noirs en continu pendant un mois avant de comprendre que je n'avais pas l'intention de le dénoncer.

Un concept étrange, "dénoncer".

Comme si Alexander avait fait quelque chose de mal. J'étais allée chercher dans une de nos grandes encyclopédies des définitions pour mettre des mots sur ce que j'avais vu. Soumission. Consentement. Violence. Agression. Tout ça pour une sorte de désir incongru que je ne parvenais pas appréhender. Visiblement, les adultes avaient des pulsions qui pouvaient être difficiles à contrôler. J'avais bien essayé d'en toucher deux mots à Fiona mais elle m'avait ri au nez. J'étais soi-disant trop naïve pour ces choses-là. J'aurais bien aimé lui rétorquer qu'avec seulement trois ans de plus que moi, elle ne valait guère mieux, mais les mots m'avaient manqué, comme souvent. D'après ma soeur aînée, il s'agissait d'incidents qui se produisaient ici et là. Nous autres, les nobles, ne devions pas nous en inquiéter. Nous ne subirions jamais ce genre d'atteinte à notre dignité. _Et les roturiers ?_

Ma question l'avait prise au dépourvu. _Tu te préoccupes bien trop de ces existences inférieures, Skye._ Nous n'avions de commun avec eux qu'une apparence extérieure similaire, tout au plus. Notre sang était pur. Nos valeurs prévalaient sur celles du reste du monde. Nos privilèges étaient acquis de droit par notre naissance.

Ces mots étaient tous bien trop compliqués. Celui qui m'avait toujours interpellé - et que ma mère avait fini par raturer dans tous nos dictionnaires - était "égalité". Il s'agissait d'une notion abstraite, dénuée de sens dans la bulle qui nous abritait du monde extérieur. Mes parents, frères et sœur pensaient qu'il s'agissait d'une injure. Les esclaves viraient blêmes quand je le mentionnais devant eux avant de me supplier de ne plus jamais le prononcer. Je ne compris que plus tard qu'ils avaient peur qu'on leur impute la responsabilité de ce vocabulaire.

Qu'est-ce que l'égalité ?

Où pouvait-on la trouver ? Dans nos jardins entretenus avec excellence ? Dans les masques à oxygène dont nous étions dotés en permanence pour nous séparer des autres ? Dans nos vies rythmées comme du papier à musique ? Je ne pensais pas trouver de réponse à cette énigme jusqu'à ce jour de printemps.

J'avais été conviée à prendre le thé avec un de mes oncles, Angus. Il était loin d'être un de mes proches préférés. Généralement, "prendre le thé" signifiait devoir discuter avec des garçons de mon âge ou plus âgés des heures durant ; pendant que les adultes murmuraient des propos insensés à l'autre bout de la table. Je détestais devoir me montrer sociale avec ces enfants qui avaient souvent un penchant certain pour la violence. En plus, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans ces rencontres. Je ne le comprendrai que pus tard, mais il s'agissait en fait de visites de "courtoisie" visant à me vendre au plus offrant.

Certes, les dragons célestes étaient des dieux sur terre, femelles comprises. Toutefois, seuls les mâles se voyaient autorisés à prendre des foultitudes d'épouses. Nous autres étions les "premières épouses", productrices des héritiers officiels, garantes de la pureté de nos lignées. Du moins, c'était ce que ma mère et Fiona répétaient sans arrêt. Pour moi, la pureté ne signifiait pas grand chose. Je m'étais déjà égratignée et je savais à quoi ressemblait le sang des esclaves, aussi rouge que le nôtre. Nous ne leur étions pas physiquement supérieurs, j'en étais consciente : j'avais pu voir des sirènes, des hommes-poissons, des géants et autres créatures si étranges que j'avais dû fouiller dans tous les livres que nous possédions pour savoir d'où elles provenaient. Nos corps ne leur étaient pas supérieurs.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi nos mots avaient plus de pouvoir que les leurs ?

J'écoutais et je comprenais le raisonnement de mes parents, de ma famille, de leurs amis. Il s'agissait d'une logique polie mais aberrante. Pourtant, personne ne partageait mon point de vue ; encore moins le garçon que j'allais devoir supporter aujourd'hui. Charlos avait quelques années de plus que moins, quelques millions de neurones en moins et son nez coulait tout le temps. Il ne voulait jamais aller jouer dehors et ne prenait pas non plus la peine de s'essuyer quand je lui faisais remarquer qu'il devrait utiliser un mouchoir. En bref, un vrai malpropre que je préférais éviter. Cependant, oncle Angus pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un parti à la hauteur de notre lignée. Je n'avais donc qu'à me taire en attendant que les adultes parlementent.

Après moult essais en coiffure, parfums et réajustements sur ma robe parme en crêpe dentelle, je m'étais donc retrouvée à attendre Charlos et ses parents dans le boudoir de mon oncle.

Angus était un homme d'allure sévère, avec des cheveux bruns coupés en brosse et une moustache qu'il soignait avec une huile spéciale qui sentait un peu trop le poisson à mon goût. Je m'essuyais la joue dès qu'il avait le dos tourné après m'avoir embrassée. Il m'avait vaguement demandé comment je me sentais pour ensuite s'atteler à la lecture de son journal. Coopérative, j'avais préféré le laisser tranquille et habillais des poupées en porcelaine. Il s'agissait de la quinzième poupée en quelques semaines : mes frères se faisaient une joie de les détruire les unes après les autres.

" _Les garçons seront des garçons"_ soupirait ma mère.

D'après moi, il s'agissait moins de ce qu'ils avaient de différent entre leurs jambes, et plus de leur méchanceté, mais elle ne m'écoutait jamais. Elle en riait tout au plus, puis tapotait le haut de mon crâne. Je doutais d'en rencontrer un, un jour, qui serait différent. Un garçon qui connaîtrait ses limites, qui serait curieux au lieu de dominateur face à la diversité. Quand je fermais les yeux pour imaginer ce garçon idéal, il était en fait bien plus violent et effrayant que celui que je décrivais à mes domestiques. Il avait toujours le même visage, rendu rond par l'enfance mais aux traits si fins qu'ils en étaient presque féminins. Des taches de rousseur parcouraient sa peau comme autant d'étoiles dans un ciel de début de soirée. Il avait des cheveux sombres, comme Charlos, mais un peu bouclés, comme les miens. Il n'avait pas de bulle pour purifier son oxygène, ni les combinaisons blanches que nous devions porter en présence de roturiers. Il semblait toujours avoir des écorchures partout. Un peu comme s'il vivait dehors.

Je regardais par une des fenêtres du boudoir.

A quoi ressemblait dehors, par-delà les frontières de Marie Joie ? Nous vivions ainsi parce qu'il s'agissait du paradis sur terre ; mais qu'en était-il du reste ? S'agissait-il de l'enfer ? _Bien sûr,_ affirmait mon père. Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que nos esclaves ne paraissaient jamais heureux d'intégrer notre paradis ? Pourquoi, lorsque j'en avais interrompus qui parlaient avec enthousiasme de leur île d'origine, ils m'avaient supplié de ne pas le rapporter à mes parents ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans le monde extérieur ?

Je sursautais lorsqu'un bruit de vaisselle brisée se répandit dans la pièce, comme un éclair avant la tempête. Je me tournais aussitôt en direction de mon oncle. Face à son fauteuil, il y avait d'autres places où s'asseoir pour des visiteurs d'importance ainsi qu'une table basse au milieu de ce cercle. L'un des plus jeunes esclaves, Louis, venait de renverser une partie du thé. Dans sa précipitation pour laver les trois gouttes tombées sur le bois vernis, il s'était appuyé sur sa jambe gauche et avait trébuché. Mon cœur se serra. Louis avait déjà du mal à se repérer dans l'espace à cause de son œil gauche devenu aveugle lors de sa capture. D'ordinaire, nous n'acceptions pas des esclaves en mauvais état mais il avait prouvé être d'une ténacité à toute épreuve et était donc devenu le souffre-douleur attitré de mes frères. J'avais vu Alexander et Daaron s'acharner sur lui une semaine avant : j'avais eu peur qu'il ne lui casse la jambe avec la barre de fer qu'ils avaient dénichés. Une fois encore, je n'avais rien pu faire à part regarder en leur demandant d'arrêter puis aller chercher de l'eau fraîche et des bandages lorsque je fus sûre qu'aucun membre de ma famille n'était dans les parages. Sinon, la situation aurait encore empiré pour Louis.

Comme aujourd'hui.

Malgré sa peau burinée par le soleil, le jeune garçon était devenu livide alors qu'il se répandait en excuses entrecoupées de sanglots face à mon oncle. Je comptais me lever pour plaider en sa faveur quand l'impensable se produit.

\- Je suis éreinté par ces simagrées, soupira Angus.

D'un geste nonchalant, il tira un étrange objet - un pistolet, si mes lectures étaient correctes - pour le pointer vers Louis.

 _Bang._

On dit que qu'un bruit de fin du monde se démarque par son ampleur démesurée. Pour moi, la fin de mon monde s'est révélée lorsque j'avais cinq ans, et que mon oncle a vidé son chargeur dans le corps d'un esclave que j'appréciais. Le cri d'horreur que je voulus crier s'étrangla dans ma bouche. Les jambes faibles, je me sentis glisser au sol. Du rouge avait éclaboussé les murs. Du rouge peignait le sol, la robe blanche de mon oncle, la table, le tapis, la pièce. Ce n'était pas beau. Ce n'était pas normal.

C'était étouffant, et horrifiant, et l'air me manquait. Il se tourna vers moi pour dire quelque chose que je ne compris pas parce que mes oreilles sifflaient. Je voyais tout de plus en plus blanc. Quelque chose se mit à picoter au bout de mes doigts.

Sur le parquet, Louis se mit à cracher de l'hémoglobine. Un sanglot traversa cette fois ma gorge. _Il est encore vivant._ Malgré les balles, ce garçon de huit ans était encore vivant. Je m'appuyais sur le mur pour me relever. Tout était blanc. L'extérieur, l'intérieur, le visage déformé de colère d'Angus, les traits tordus par la douleur de Louis. Je sentis mes poumons se vider lorsque mon aïeul infligea un coup de pied dans l'estomac de Louis. Il était toujours par terre. Si sa respiration s'arrêtait, j'en étais sûre, je ne pourrais plus jamais lui parler. Je ne pourrais plus tenter de le faire sourire alors qu'il faisait les yeux doux à une de mes jeunes servantes. Je ne pourrais plus lui confier les cookies qu'un de mes prétendants m'avaient offerts sans connaître mes goûts, et qui lui servaient souvent de nourriture pour la journée. Je ne pourrais plus lui demander de me parler de l'extérieur tout en sachant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de me répondre.

Peu importe la relation que j'avais avec ce garçon, s'il s'arrêtait de respirer, elle disparaîtrait avec lui ; ainsi que toutes les autres qu'il avait pu construire. Il ne reverrait ni son père, ni sa mère, ni les petits frères qu'il avait cachés des marchands d'esclaves en servant d'appât.

La jambe de mon oncle se releva. Cette fois, le son dans mes oreilles se coupa dans un claquement sec. Le monde tout entier vira au blanc.

Lorsque les couleurs revirent, je pris une grande inspiration, inconsciente d'avoir arrêté de respirer pendant plusieurs secondes. Je cillais des yeux. Mon oncle s'était effondré. Je regardais autour de moi mais personne n'avait bougé. Un domestique se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, sans doute attiré par le bruit, et me regardait, bouche bée. Les deux autres qui étaient dans un coin de la pièce s'étaient quant à eux effondrés sans raison apparente. Tant pis : ce serait un mystère à résoudre plus tard. Je clopinais vers Louis avant de m'effondrer à nouveau à côté de lui. Ses vêtements avaient été troués par les balles. Il tremblait. Je passais mes mains au-dessus des plaies, effleurant le liquide chaud qui s'en épanchait à grosses giclées.

Mes mains crépitèrent, encore, mais cette fois, le picotement se répandit dans ma paume pour s'y stabiliser. Sans savoir pourquoi, je postais mes doigts à quelques centimètres d'une blessure de Louis. Un dôme orangé sortit de ma paume, s'étira jusqu'au bout de mes phalanges, pour englober toute la lésion. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle avait disparue. Je cillais, un peu confuse.

Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un humain ni d'une autre créature capable de guérir par son simple toucher. Quoique, je ne l'avais _même pas_ touché donc ce n'était pas ça non plus. Le sang battait comme un tambour contre mes tempes. Lentement, je réitérais mon geste. Les plaies se refermaient une par une, comme par magie. Comme si elles n'avaient jamais existées. Quand Louis se redressa avec un air fiévreux, je le serrais contre moi en poussant un cri de victoire.

\- Qu'est-ce que-  
\- Tu es vivant ! Grâce au ciel, tu es vivant ! m'écriais-je sur un ton surexcité. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as encore mal quelque part ?

Tandis que je l'assommais de question, je ne remarquais pas qu'Aaron s'était glissé dans la pièce pour parler de manière frénétique dans son Den Den Mushi personnel. J'étais encore en train d'interroger Louis - qui était groggy - lorsque mon père débarqua dans le boudoir. Un frisson d'angoisse parcourut ma colonne vertébrale.

Il était blême. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu avec une expression pareille et je reculais malgré moi, m'éloignant de Louis. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Est-ce que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ? Sans un regard pour les esclaves, il marcha vers moi à grandes enjambées pour me saisir le bras. Je tentais de protester, sans grand résultat, alors qu'il me traînait hors du boudoir.

\- Père ! Père, l'implorais-je avec un sanglot dans la voix, vous me faites mal…

Sa prise était si forte que j'aurais sans doute des marques pendant au moins deux jours. Brièvement, ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Les miens étaient emplis de larmes mal contenues.

\- … Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu sois née fille ? Quel gâchis, gronda-t-il dans un souffle.

Je ne pus empêcher mes pleurs.

\- Père ? Ais-je fait quelque chose qui vous ait déplu ? Père, je vous jure que je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je-

\- Silence _,_ houstilla-t-il.

Je sus que si je prononçais un mot de plus, il allait perdre le peu de son calme apparent et que ma joue se teinterait de rouge. La gorge serrée, je me réfugiais dans le silence. Il me fit parcourir ce qui me sembla être une éternité de couloirs avant que nous n'atteignons une pièce où je n'avais encore jamais mis les pieds. Nous avions croisé tellement de gardes et d'officiers que ma tête en tournait. La panique se répandait en moi par palpitations. Est-ce que j'allais aller en prison ? Est-ce que s'occuper d'un esclave, sans même savoir comment cela s'était produit, allait me démettre de mes privilèges ? Est-ce que j'allais devenir une roturière, moi aussi ? Brièvement, je pensais au sang qui coulait dans mes veines ; celui qui, soi-disant, me démarquait du reste du monde. Non, c'était absurde. Selon mes parents, je ne pourrais jamais être au même niveau qu'un esclave. Je m'en tirerais avec une gifle ; dans le pire des cas, mes parents me prendraient la plupart de mes jouets et de mes livres sous prétexte qu'ils me pourrissaient l'esprit.

 _Par pitié, pas mes livres._

La circulation dans mon bras s'était coupée quand mon père me relâcha enfin. Debout près d'une fenêtre, un grand homme blond barbu nous regardait avec attention. Mes larmes redoublèrent lorsqu'il me dévisagea avec un peu trop d'insistance.

\- Quel gâchis, mais quel gâchis ! répéta mon père.  
\- Allons, Alastair. Tout n'est pas perdu.

Il avait une voix ferme qui ne tolérait aucune réplique. Dans un recoin de mon cerveau, je fis enfin la connexion entre mon père et lui. Si ma mémoire était bonne, il s'agissait d'un de ses cousins au second degré ; et, surtout, il faisait partie du conseil des doyens qui nous dirigeait. Il n'avait lui-même pas d'enfants. Selon les rumeurs, mon frère aîné Alexander était donc pressenti pour lui succéder. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment intéressée aux doyens jusqu'alors. Pour moi, il s'agissait de conversations entre grands trop compliquées pour que j'en comprenne tout le sens ; et sans personne pour vouloir me l'expliquer.

Parce que j'étais trop jeune. Parce que j'étais une fille.

Il me dominait de toute sa hauteur, se tenant le menton d'une main avec un air pensif. Il finit par s'agenouiller près de moi pour s'emparer de mon propre menton et m'observer de plus près. Je frémis en sentant l'odeur faible d'alcool qui se dégageait de sa barbe.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il s'agissait bien du Haki des Rois ?

La question ne m'était sans doute pas adressée, puisque je n'en connaissais pas le sens (à nouveau) et, surtout, parce qu'il ne m'avait ni saluée, ni parlé.

\- Comment expliquer l'évanouissement soudain d'Angus et des autres esclaves dans la pièce, sinon ? Mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est surtout- (mon père eut un gémissement frustré) Comment cela peut-il seulement être possible ? Elle n'a que cinq ans ! Ce pouvoir n'est pas apparu dans notre famille depuis des générations, et il est capable de créer des cataclysmes. Si encore Skye se conformait aux règles, mais elle est intenable. Vous savez qu'elle m'a demandé pourquoi nous avions des esclaves au lieu de domestiques ? Cette petite imbécile n'a rien dans la cervelle !

J'avalais les insultes sans broncher. Sans le savoir, j'avais en fait eu l'occasion de subir bien pires injures par le passé. Celles-ci me blessaient, bien sûr, mais je survivrais. Une fois le choc passé. Je tentais en vain d'éponger mes yeux. Presque aussitôt, le doyen me chassa ma main d'un coup sec sur son dessus. Je me figeais. D'accord, je n'avais clairement pas le droit à la parole. Peu importe ce qui se jouait maintenant, on ne me demanderait pas mon avis.

Où était l'égalité ?

\- Skye.

Je relevais mon regard noyé par les larmes vers mon cousin. Il ne tenta même pas de me sourire. Ce que j'avais fait ne lui plaisait visiblement pas le moins du monde.

\- Tu as déjà entendu parler des Armes Antiques, n'est-ce pas ? commença-t-il doucement.

Je hochais la tête. Cela faisait partie des rares sujets mentionnés un peu partout dans mes livres mais dans lequel les auteurs ne rentraient jamais dans les détails. Cela m'avait toujours intriguée.

\- Deux de ces armes sont transmises par le sang, de génération en génération. L'une d'elle est Poséidon et se trouve hors de portée, pour l'instant. L'autre, Ouranos, est un héritage de la famille Fraser depuis la nuit des temps. Connais-tu la légende d'Atlantide ? On dit que l'île a été engloutie par les flots après un déchaînement de monstres marins qui avait causé un tsunami. Mais c'est faux. Ouranos a permis de créer une grande barrière qui a protégée toute l'île. Et ce pouvoir…

Son index effleura ma poitrine pour venir appuyer avec insistance à l'endroit exact où battait mon cœur.

\- Il est là, en toi.  
\- Que… (je reniflais) J-Je ne… comprends pas, hoquetais-je difficilement.  
\- Vous voyez ? Je vous avais dit qu'il s'agissait d'une imbécile.

Notre cousin ne jeta même pas un regard à mon père ; et je ne parvenais pas à détourner mes yeux des siens. J'avais déjà vu ces yeux. Il s'agissait des mêmes que ceux de mes parents lorsqu'ils évaluaient un esclave. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un bien à vendre, et non pas d'un autre être vivant capable de respirer, saigner et de penser comme nous.

\- Tu as le pouvoir de changer le monde, Skye Megaera Aether Fraser. Pourquoi penses-tu que tous nos noms soient inspirés de nos origines célestes ? Pourquoi penses-tu que d'autres clans souhaitent désespérément se joindre au nôtre ? Puisque tu es une femme, tu ne combattras jamais ; mais tu pourras prouver ton utilité à notre nation par ton dévouement à produire des héritiers.

Oh. Je connaissais ces mots-là, par contre. Ils revenaient en boucle lorsque les adultes discutaient de mon futur. "Clans". "Femme". "Héritiers".

La notion de Haki restait dans un coin de mon esprit comme une chandelle allumée par une nuit sans lune ; mais celle d'Ouranos m'échappait encore. Protéger une île ? Un héritage par le sang ? Est-ce que c'était ça qui nous rendaient si spéciaux ?

\- Et maintenant ? demanda mon père.

\- Mettez-là à l'isolement. Plus personne ne doit la voir à part des Fraser et des officiers qualifiés de la Marine.

 _L'isolement ?_ Je sanglotais de plus belle. Ça aussi, je l'avais déjà entendu. Il s'agissait du terme utilisé pour punir les esclaves. Du peu que je savais, c'était un endroit horrible, sale et sombre dont on ressortait beaucoup plus affaibli que lorsqu'on y était rentré.

Je me mis à protester du mieux que je pouvais, tirant sur la manche de mon père. Cette fois, la gifle partit : je pleurais de plus belle tout en frottant ma joue endolorie. J'avais vu des étoiles lorsqu'il m'avait frappée mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui m'attendait, j'en étais persuadée.

\- Père, je vous en supplie ! Je ne ferai plus jamais ça, me lamentais-je entre deux hoquets larmoyants. Ne m'envoyez pas à l'isolement, je serai sage, je ne poserai plus de question, je ne dirai plus rien, je ne contredirai plus Fiona, je…

Ma liste de promesses s'allongeait. Rien n'y fit.

Nous étions en train de nous enfoncer dans les profondeurs du palais. Nous dévalions des marches ; et tous les esclaves faisaient bien attention à regarder ailleurs sur notre passage. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus de fenêtres. Je perdais une de mes chaussures mais mon père ne ralentit pas l'allure. Quand il n'y eut plus que des chandeliers aux murs et des pavés sous nos pieds, je compris que nous avions atteints les fameux sous-sols que nos parents nous avaient toujours interdit l'accès.

Mon père tira un trousseau de clés de sa poche. Tout au fond d'un couloir, deux gardes en armure le saluèrent. Ils étaient postés devant une porte scellée : elle était noire, métallique, et seule une petite ouverture pleine de barreaux, à hauteur d'adulte, permettait de voir l'intérieur. Dans un seul et même mouvement, mon père déverrouilla la porte, me jeta à l'intérieur puis la referme aussitôt.

J'atterris sur un sol froid, le même que celui du couloir. Mes yeux ne parvenaient pas encore à le percevoir mais il y avait un lit dans un coin de la pièce. Après un moment de choc, je me traînais jusqu'à la porte pour y frapper de mon bras valide ; l'autre était encore trop douloureux pour le bouger.

\- Père ! implorais-je de toutes mes forces. Père, revenez, je vous en supplie ! Père… Père..

Ma voix se brisa.

Je ne savais toujours pas ce que j'avais fait de mal, ni ce que j'allais devenir. Mais mon père ne reviendrait pas.


	3. Chapitre 2

_"We build too many walls and not enough bridges."_

* * *

Je ne voyais pas le temps passer dans ma chambre. De manière littérale, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre ou aucune autre façon de visualiser l'extérieur. Je ne pouvais compter ni sur la lumière du jour, ni sur le changement des étoiles dans le ciel pour savoir combien de semaines j'avais passé dans ce qui était devenue une cellule de luxe.

Même le ballet continu des esclaves s'affairant au-dessus de ma tête ne m'apportait aucune information puisque leur travail ne s'arrêtait jamais. Quant aux gardes, Père leur avait probablement promis de leur coudre la bouche - ou pire - si jamais ils me parlaient. Ils ne m'avaient pas adressé un seul mot depuis mon arrivée dans cet endroit lugubre.

Je n'avais plus droit à mes encyclopédies. Les seuls livres qui m'avaient été envoyés portaient sur les mêmes sujets : comment tenir une maisonnée, réaliser des finances, superviser la préparation d'un repas pour des invités royaux, _beaucoup_ d'étiquette… J'en lisais quelques pages lorsque je m'ennuyais tout particulièrement mais je préférais les ignorer le plus souvent pour ne pas donner raison à mes parents. Je ne connaissais pas ce mot jusqu'alors mais une voix me l'avait murmuré à l'oreille tandis que je faisais le tri dans les documents.

 _Censure._

Limiter la diffusion d'une idée et l'expression de tout un chacun.

Visiblement, c'était une notion qui allait à l'encontre de la liberté et de l'égalité que je cherchais. Comment je le savais ? Aucune idée. J'avais décidé de ne pas m'appesantir sur ma connaissance de nouveaux mots étant donné que des choses bien plus graves et angoissantes se produisaient dernièrement. Par exemple, des rêves (l'expression la plus adaptée serait "cauchemars récurrents") qui me tourmentaient presque toutes les nuits. Il ne s'agissait jamais des mêmes. Souvent, le feu prenait dans des maisons, des villes, voire même un pays tout entier. Je revoyais encore du rouge - du sang -, le même rouge qui avait éclaboussé la tenue de Louis lorsque mon oncle lui avait tiré dessus.

Parfois, je revoyais le garçon idéal. Il avait l'air plus énervé que jamais et portait qui un tuyau d'acier à la main, qui ne se battait qu'avec ses poings. Parfois aussi, je me demandais comment il était capable de rester en vie en laissant échapper toute cette colère. Toute cette douleur. Pour ma part, j'avais l'impression que si je tentais la même chose, cela me tuerait. Si je devais relâcher tout ce que j'avais en moi, des barrières se briseraient et cela me tuerait.

J'avais toujours été la plus silencieuse de mes frères et soeur. J'étais la petite dernière, l'enfant chouchouté même si nous n'étions pas proches les uns des autres ou avec nos parents. J'étais celle qui disait "oui, Père", qui s'appliquait dans ses leçons pour ne pas contrarier ses parents, qui se figeait sur place dès qu'il y avait un éclat de voix dans la pièce. J'avais tout fait pour ne pas gêner ou les décevoir. Je ne voulais pas être un fardeau pour qui que ce soit. J'aurais souvent préféré me fondre dans les murs ; non pas pour que l'on oublie mon existence, mais pour que je ne sois pas une possible gêne dans le champ de vision d'autrui. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je faisais ça, à l'époque. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée qu'il s'agissait d'un instinct antérieur né d'années à souffrir dans le silence le plus complet. Pour moi, ce n'était qu'un instinct de survie. Un moyen de me préserver. Si je faisais ce qu'on me demandait, tout irait bien : je m'en étais persuadée.

Je pensais que cela serait suffisant. Je pensais que lire mes livres, rêver d'aventures imaginaires qui ne se produiraient jamais suffiraient à mon bonheur et que personne ne me les enlèverait. Après tout, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait de mal ?

Est-ce que c'était à propos de mon oncle ? Mais je n'y étais pour rien, s'il s'était évanoui… même si je m'étais réjouie, après coup, qu'il ne soit plus conscient pour donner des coups supplémentaires à Louis. Pourquoi et comment est-ce que lui (ou quiconque) pouvait dire que c'était de ma faute ?

Est-ce que c'était à cause de la chose bizarre qui s'était produite avec Louis ? Sa guérison spectaculaire sous la paume de ma main ? Je ne savais pas comment ça marchait ni même pourquoi cela ne s'était jamais déclenché avant. Je m'étais déjà égratignée plusieurs par le passé ; je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cela ne s'était éveillé que maintenant. Brièvement, le corps criblé de balles me revint à l'esprit et je secouais la tête dans une tentative désespérée de le chasser. Louis allait bien. C'était la seule chose qui me consolait dans l'enfer qu'était devenu ma vie dernièrement.

Je ne voyais bien sûr jamais mes frères et sœur. J'ignorais quelle excuse avait été donnée à la surface pour expliquer mon absence ; mais seuls mes parents venaient me rendre visite de temps à autre. Ma mère me faisait la leçon sans me laisser le temps de parler, m'arrangeait ma coiffure et m'ordonnait de rester propre et polie. Elle m'inspectait aussi sous toutes les coutures. Je m'agitais lorsqu'elle regardait ma poitrine et mon bas-ventre.

\- Mère ? murmurais-je à chaque fois d'un ton suppliant.

Elle ne me répondait pas, se contentant de maugréer que "bien sûr, cela n'arriverait pas avant au moins trois années de plus". Je ne compris pas, au début, de quoi elle parlait. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer dans trois ans ? Je réfléchis à la situation de ma sœur aînée, Fiona. Qu'est-ce que Fiona et moi avions de différent ? Fiona… Les robes de Fiona n'étaient plus similaires aux miennes. Mes frères s'en moquaient souvent alors il s'agissait d'une information que j'avais retenue. Les siennes s'étaient élargies au niveau des hanches et de la poitrine. Quand je lui avais demandé pourquoi, elle m'avait tiré la langue avant de prendre un air qu'elle voulait majestueux.

\- Ça veut dire que je grandis, bien sûr ! s'était exclamée mon aînée. Et que je pourrais bientôt me marier à un souverain digne de mon rang, tête de linotte.

Je n'avais pas fait le lien. Pourquoi est-ce que grandir allait de pair avec le mariage ? Pourquoi ne pas se marier avant ?

Après avoir tourné le problème dans tous les sens pendant une éternité, ce que m'avait dit le doyen me revint enfin à l'esprit. Si je voulais que l'on soit fier de moi, si je voulais servir mon pays, j'allais devoir produire beaucoup d'héritiers. Je sentis mon estomac se retourner sans comprendre pourquoi. Grandir… voulait dire produire des héritiers ? C'était ça, la mission de ma vie ?

… Est-ce que c'était parce que j'étais une fille, comme mon père l'avait répété en se lamentant ? Est-ce que, si j'étais née garçon, mon destin aurait été différent ? Le doyen ne m'aurait alors pas envoyée sous terre jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de produire des héritiers ; mais il m'aurait laissée… combattre. C'est ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait mentionné la possibilité de combattre.

Comprendre cela avait été un tournant dans ma captivité. A présent, je ne ruminais pas que ma solitude : j'étais aussi - surtout - en colère. Contre moi-même, contre les autres, contre mon petit monde qui n'avait aucun sens et qui refusait de m'en donner. J'écrivais mes pensées sur des morceaux de papier avant des les déchirer en tous petits morceaux, comme si cela pouvait les protéger de la pression extérieure que l'on m'infligeait. Je désespérais de sortir un jour. Même si je devenais adulte, même si je survivais à ce silence pesant, à cette punition grotesque, qu'est-ce qui m'attendait ? Est-ce que j'allais devenir comme ma sœur, qui se pavanait en minaudant devant les héritiers mâles ? Ou pire, est-ce que j'allais devenir comme ma mère ?

Quelque chose avait changé sans que je m'en rende compte.

Mes parents avaient toujours dicté le bien et le mal pour moi par le passé. Il était simple et inutile de s'y opposer. A présent, ils incarnaient le pire mal de l'existence. Je m'accrochais toujours désespérément à la porte en les suppliant de me laisser sortir lors de leurs rares visites avant de me recroqueviller sur place sous leur regard de marbre. J'aurais voulu qu'ils m'acceptent, qu'ils me pardonnent ; tout en laissant grandir une amertume intarissable dans mon cœur.

:::

Plusieurs mois avaient passé. Je le savais parce que j'avais finalement commencé à noter dans un cahier ma fréquence de sommeil. Je ne dormais pas beaucoup, peut-être moins que la moyenne. Les gardes devant ma porte changeaient au moins deux fois avant que je commence à me sentir fatiguée. Les journées passaient sans rebondissement. Je lisais, j'écrivais, je réfléchissais à mon futur. Je chantais et je parlais toute seule, me racontant des histoires comme je le faisais auparavant à mes poupées. J'en avais toujours d'ailleurs, mais elles me rappelaient trop ma chambre précédente pour que je joue beaucoup avec. Je me sentais seule. C'était étrange parce que cela me donnait l'impression d'avoir un trou en permanence dans la poitrine. Peut-être était-ce car je n'avais pas pu serrer quelqu'un dans mes bras depuis si longtemps ? Je doutais que ce trou puisse un jour être comblé par quoi que ce soit. Le garçon idéal et ses aventures me semblaient très loin. Quand je ne rêvais pas de lui, je me réveillais en pensant à ce qu'il avait bien pu faire ce jour-là. Est-ce qu'il était encore allé chasser dans cette forêt gigantesque ? Est-ce qu'il avait pu rire avec son ami, le garçon blond à qui il manquait sans cesse des dents ?

Est-ce qu'il avait plus de chance que moi et quelqu'un acceptait de lui faire un câlin de temps à autre ?

J'y réfléchissais longuement lorsqu'un bruit de pas différent commença à résonner dans le couloir. Je relevais les yeux, curieuse. Mes parents ne venaient jamais ensemble ; et les gardes faisaient beaucoup plus de bruits que ça à cause de leurs armures. Qui pouvait être là ? Ni une ni deux, je sautais de mon lit après avoir rangé mon nécessaire d'écriture pour me ruer vers la porte. J'attendis patiemment que l'ouverture barrée en haut de la porte ne s'ouvre de l'extérieur.

Au début, je ne vis que des yeux écarquillés. Ils étaient rouge et vaguement familiers. J'avais entendu le duo discuter jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la porte mais celui qui me regardait s'était soudain tût. Timide, je lui offris un sourire puis m'inclinais élégamment, geste si souvent répété que je n'aurais pas pu l'oublier même si je le souhaitais parfois.

\- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Skye Fraser. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, énonçais-je avec une voix rauque à force de ne plus être assez souvent utilisée.

Un tic agita le coin d'un des yeux écarlates. Cette fois, j'entendis distinctement ce qu'ils disaient.

\- … Sengoku-san. Ne me dites pas que c'est le vaisseau dont vous venez de me parler.

La voix était grave avec un soupçon de défiance. Je ne comprendrais que plus tard qu'il était, en fait, choqué. L'autre personne soupira.

\- Je m'attendais à ce genre de réaction. Mais que veux-tu y faire ? Cette enfant n'a pas conscience de ce qu'elle est et ne peut pas contrôler ses pouvoirs, nous ne pouvons pas-

\- Ce n'est pas en l'enfermant là-dedans qu'elle contrôlera quoi que ce soit ! Par tous les dieux, elle a quel âge ? Cinq, six ans ?!

Je me recroquevillais. Les larmes commencèrent à me monter aux yeux, ce qui figea sur place l'homme qui avait commencé à crier. Il se retourna aussitôt vers moi, son ton s'adoucissant.

\- Ah, je suis désolé ! s'excusa-t-il à toute vitesse. Vraiment, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Tu t'appelles Skye, n'est-ce pas ? Toutes mes excuses pour m'être montré si malpoli.

Il inclina légèrement la tête, avec une grâce toute particulière, soignée à la perfection. Un peu comme la mienne. Mon sanglot se bloqua dans ma gorge mais au moins, mes larmes ne coulèrent pas sur mes joues.

\- Je suis très heureux de te rencontrer, Skye, continua l'inconnu. Je m'appelle Rocinante.

A côté de lui, l'autre personne eut une exclamation outrée.

\- Rocinante, tu ne peux pas lui donner ton véritable nom comme ça !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua l'intéressé. Si ce que vous dites est vrai, elle ne sortira pas d'ici avant plusieurs années et personne ne vient lui rendre visite. Vous ne pensez pas que c'est un triste destin pour une fillette qui n'a rien fait de mal ?

Il y eut un bref silence.

\- Tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas l'aider, essaya de nouveau l'autre homme.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne pouvons pas la faire sortir d'ici que nous ne pouvons pas l'aider, Sengoku-san. Si j'arrive à faire sourire cette enfant…

Je reniflais. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Je ne me rappelais pas que quelqu'un se soit jamais mis en colère à mon sujet sans que cette colère ne soit dirigée vers moi. En plus, il s'agissait d'un inconnu. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'impliquait autant ?

Lorsqu'il se poussa un peu, je vis dans l'ouverture les yeux de l'autre homme, plus petit, mais aussi plus vieux, avec des débuts de rides au niveau des sourcils.

\- … alors je pense que je l'aurais quand même aidée.

Je tentais - en vain - de ne pas pleurer et de m'essuyer les pommettes pour ne rien laisser couler. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, quelqu'un tentait de déverser autre chose que de l'agressivité dans le trou qui creusait ma poitrine.


	4. Interlude - une cage

_"Be the reason someone believes in the goodness of people."_

* * *

Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre en revenant à Marie Joie. Cette période de sa vie lui semblait si lointaine que Rosinante se demandait parfois s'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. Il avait vécu le paradis et l'enfer avant son neuvième anniversaire, puis la Marine après cela. La superficialité des Nobles Mondiaux lui semblait d'autant plus surréaliste une fois qu'il avait eu l'opportunité de prendre du recul. Il comprenait mieux le choix de ses parents, et de moins en moins la violence de son frère.

Un sentiment de malaise le submergeait alors qu'il marchait, tête baissée, dans les jardins de la cité céleste. Des bulles d'air séparaient les Nobles du reste du monde - pour ne pas être entachés par leur condition humaine, sans doute - comme un scaphandre. Leurs habits étaient blancs. Comme ceux de la Marine.

Comme les siens.

Jamais la couleur blanche ne lui avait semblée si monstrueuse et pécheresse qu'en observant la façon dont les esclaves étaient traités. Il ne se rappelait que vaguement de sa vie d'enfant ; mais jamais les membres proches de sa famille n'avaient fait preuve de violence envers des esclaves. Même Doffy. Ici, les coloris qui ressortaient le plus étaient ceux des vêtements des esclaves, et le rouge.

Rouge très clair, pour les cicatrices qui guérissaient tant bien que mal.

Rouge foncé, pour les fractures à répétition qui ne laissaient pas au corps le temps de se reconstruire.

Rouge, rouge, rouge pour le sang qui giclait quand on abattait un de ces malheureux.

Rosinante détourna les yeux sans cesser de marcher. Il se mordit la lèvre presque jusqu'à l'ouvrir, et s'enfonça les ongles dans la paume de la main lorsqu'il resserra son poing. Ce n'était pas la "justice" qu'il recherchait. Il ne la trouverait jamais s'il faisait semblant d'ignorer les crimes qui se déroulaient devant lui. Le jeune Marine ne comprenait plus ce monde qui avait été le sien. Il faisait de son mieux pour s'y intégrer, bien sûr, par amour pour Sengoku. Son père d'adoption l'avait sauvé d'une existence infâme, condamnée à la désolation et à une mort rapide. Il l'avait élevé, chéri, lui vouait une confiance aveugle. Rosinante le lui rendait dans la même mesure.

Il connaissait par cœur la moindre expression sur le visage de celui qui avait été promu amiral. "Le Bouddha" avait peut-être l'air parfaitement calme du point de vue d'un inconnu, mais ce n'était en fait pas du tout le cas. Ses sourcils fronçaient légèrement ; et il gardait un regard déterminé fixé droit devant lui. Quelque chose le tracassait.

\- Sengoku-san ?

Pendant un moment, il ne parla pas. Ils sortirent des jardins entretenus au millimètre près, se dirigeant vers un endroit plus calme. Il n'y avait plus le moindre Dragon Céleste à l'horizon. Un groupement de Marines les accueillit par une porte dérobée qu'ils franchirent discrètement. Ce ne fut que dans un couloir souterrain éclairé par des lampes vacillantes que Sengoku s'exprima enfin.

\- Je pense qu'il est important pour toi de revenir à Marie Joie, et de voir ce qu'il est devenu de ta contrée natale avec un regard d'adulte.

Il fit une pause. Cela angoissa d'autant plus Rosinante. L'amiral était rompu aux discours et autres palabres en toutes circonstances : il était extrêmement rare qu'il cherche ainsi ses mots. Est-ce qu'il essayait de lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle ? Il ne pouvait s'agir de la mort d'un proche. Le reste de la famille Donquixote les avait reniés, son frère et lui. Mais alors quoi ?

Le couloir semblait interminable. Sous le coup du stress, il prit sa respiration en s'apprêtant à poser une question mais Sengoku le prit de court.

\- Tu as déjà entendu parler de la légende d'Atlantide, si je ne me trompe pas ?

\- Je… Je crois oui, tout le monde la connaît. Il s'agit bien d'une cité antique ayant été engloutie ?

C'était un conte célèbre. En l'espace d'une seule nuit, un tsunami sans précédent avait englouti une île entière. Les Atlantides étaient pourtant connus comme un peuple particulièrement évolués et combatifs, dotés de pouvoirs mystiques.

\- En fait, il ne s'agit là que de la version officielle.

Rosinante ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter un instant. Il dévisagea l'amiral en chef, déglutit, puis recommença à marcher à côté de lui avec plus de vigueur.

\- Comment ça, la "version officielle" ?! Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça ? s'exclama le jeune Marine.

\- La famille royale de l'époque était dotée de pouvoirs apparaissant à quelques générations d'intervalle ; et ils étaient craints pour cela. Il avait la capacité de pouvoir "nier" la réalité et de l'assujettir à leur bon vouloir. (Sengoku prit une courte respiration) De nos jours, on parle de l'arme antique Ouranos.

Son fils adoptif déglutit, non sans difficulté. C'était un secret d'état. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas habilité à recevoir ce genre d'information, peu importe l'amour que lui portait Sengoku. Cela avait-il un lien avec son attitude étrange ? Sans se préoccuper de sa réaction, celui-ci continua.

\- En "niant" le tsunami à l'aide d'une barrière colossale, l'héritier du trône parvint à sauver son île, ce qui faillit le tuer. Toutefois, la côte avait grandement souffert et ils ne purent communiquer avec le reste du monde pendant plus d'un an. La rumeur s'était déjà répandue, amplifiée. Même lorsqu'ils réapparurent, personne ne crut ce qui s'était passé et le gouvernement voulut bien sûr faire taire l'affaire. Cette histoire date de plus de 800 ans, souffla le Marine. Aujourd'hui, cette île existe toujours dans le Nouveau Monde mais son ancienne famille royale réside ici, à Marie Joie. Même si tu n'étais qu'un enfant, tu dois te rappeler de leur nom. Le clan Fraser.

Effectivement, il en avait un très vague souvenir. Parmi eux, il y avait un garçon blond, peu aimable, qui s'était retrouvé projeté aux premiers rangs de sa lignée à cause des problèmes de santé et d'infertilité causés par la consanguinité. Ils n'étaient pas rares parmi les Nobles Mondiaux : hormis les bâtards issus d'unions avec des humains de castes inférieures, peu d'enfants vivaient jusqu'à l'âge adulte. Sa propre mère, Sofia, était issue d'une famille royale extérieure à ce cercle fermé ; ce qui était sans doute la clé de la santé de fer de ses deux fils. Les Fraser avaient toujours fait preuve d'une énergie et d'une vitalité extraordinaires même si elles avaient décliné avec les années. Leur clan s'était presque éteint deux cents ans auparavant à cause de leur refus catégorique de se mêler au sang roturier. Pourtant, ils avaient eu un regain de vigueur surprenant qui les avaient soutenus- jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le chef de clan, Adam Fraser, faisait partie du Conseil des Doyens. Il n'avait pas d'enfant et s'était noyé volontairement dans ses responsabilités depuis la mort de son épouse une quinzaine d'années plus tôt. Bien qu'elle fut quasiment éteinte, le prestige de la maison Fraser surpassait encore celle des autres Nobles Mondiaux.

Rosinante savait à présent pourquoi.

\- … Pourquoi me raconter tout cela maintenant ? demanda-t-il avec prudence.

Un ange passa. Sengoku ne voulait toujours pas le regarder. Le jeune homme finit par abandonner l'idée d'obtenir dès à présent une explication. Visiblement, il pourrait s'en passer dès lors qu'il verrait ce que son père d'adoption tenait sans doute à lui montrer. Il ne l'avait pas amené jusqu'à Marie Joie dans l'unique but de revoir sa terre natale, ni pour lui faire une leçon d'histoire sur la dangerosité d'une lignée.

Le couloir interminable semblait enfin prendre fin lorsqu'il aperçut deux gardes postés devant une lourde porte en acier massif. Elle était renforcée de part et d'autre, et le Marine se demanda quel genre de monstre terrifiant devait y être enfermé. Quel lien cela pouvait-il avoir avec les Fraser ?

\- Amiral Sengoku, salua l'un des gardes.

Il observa Rosinante de haut en bas, mais un simple geste de la main du Bouddha le refréna de poser davantage de question. Il se contenta simplement d'ouvrir la petite ouverture en bois en haut de la porte, révélant un aperçu bardé de barreaux de la cellule. Comme Sengoku ne faisait aucun geste, le jeune homme blond comprit qu'il devait s'avancer. Il déglutit avant de marcher jusqu'à la porte.

Au départ, il ne vit rien. Il n'y avait qu'une seule lampe dans la pièce, placée au-dessus d'un petit bureau. Un lit douillet était dans un coin de la chambre de fortune. Juste à côté, il remarqua difficilement ce qui devait être une table de chevet et une commode, toutes deux couvertes de papiers et de livres. Puis, une ombre bougea.

Elle était minuscule, surtout comparée à ses deux mètres quatre-vingts-dix. Sa petite robe en camaïeu de rose à froufrous ainsi que ses boucles à l'anglaise travaillées lui donnaient l'air d'une poupée en porcelaine. Toutefois, il ne fallut qu'un coup d'œil sur sa peau blafarde pour deviner qu'elle n'était pas en très bonne santé : des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux et son pas semblait mal assuré. La petite fille qui se tenait devant lui ne devait pas avoir vu la lumière du jour depuis plusieurs mois. Malgré tout, l'enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans s'inclina avec une grâce toute particulière qui lui rappela le maniérisme de sa mère. Il s'agissait d'une Noble.

En un instant, ce fut le déclic.

Tout ce que Sengoku lui avait dit sur Ouranos. Le clan Fraser. La réclusion apparente de cette fillette.

\- Bonjour, souffla-t-elle d'une voix un peu rauque, sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait personne à qui parler. Je m'appelle Skye Fraser. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Rosinante eut l'impression qu'un bloc de pierre tombait dans le creux de son estomac. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et les yeux écarquillés lorsqu'il se retourna enfin vers son père adoptif. Elle ne possédait pas la moindre aura meurtrière. Par ailleurs, le pouvoir que lui avait décrit Sengoku ne pouvait sans doute pas être employé à des fins offensives ; non pas qu'un enfant de cinq ans soit capable d'y réfléchir de toute manière.

Elle devait être enfermée là parce que le gouvernement voulait éviter toute fuite concernant la nouvelle incarnation d'Ouranos. Et peu importait que l'enfance d'une fillette innocente soit sacrifiée.

\- Sengoku-san, croassa-t-il enfin. Ne me dites pas que c'est le vaisseau dont vous venez de me parler.

Bien sûr, il connaissait déjà la réponse mais il aurait voulu croire que celui qu'il aimait tant n'était pas complice d'un acte aussi sinistre. Rien ne justifiait l'emprisonnement à durée indéterminée d'un enfant capable de vivre en société. Le jeune Marine serra les poings. Sengoku soupira.

\- Je m'attendais à ce genre de réaction. Mais que veux-tu y faire ? Cette enfant n'a pas conscience de ce qu'elle est et ne peut pas contrôler ses pouvoirs, nous ne pouvons pas-

\- Ce n'est pas en l'enfermant là-dedans qu'elle contrôlera quoi que ce soit ! Par tous les dieux, elle a quel âge ? Cinq, six ans ?!

Très loin de son calme habituel, Rosinante sentit la colère monter. Oh, il connaissait ce ton faussement désolé : il l'avait entendu des centaines de fois de la part d'autres représentants du gouvernement. Ce ton qui présageait une mauvaise nouvelle à laquelle ils faisaient semblant de compatir alors que cela arrangeait vraisemblablement leurs affaires. Bon sang, ce n'était pas en l'enfermant loin de tout qu'elle ne deviendrai pas un danger potentiel, au contraire ! Il aurait dû savoir cela mieux que quiconque : laisser un enfant puissant sans surveillance, qu'il soit malveillant ou non, ne pouvait conduire qu'à la déchéance.

Bien sûr, l'enfant (Skye , se reprit-il mentalement, elle a un nom ) n'avait a priori rien en commun avec Doffy. Il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle ne devienne pas comme lui, pourtant… il serait stupide de prendre ce risque sous prétexte qu'il était dangereux de l'exposer au monde extérieur.

Rosinante ne savait que trop bien la destruction que pouvait causer l'ignorance.

Un reniflement lui fit toutefois détourner le regard. Skye pleurait. Bien sûr qu'elle pleurait, quel idiot il faisait ! Elle ne devait pas voir grand monde mis-à-part peut-être des membres de sa famille, ceux-là même qui l'avaient mise dans cette position insoutenable, et voilà maintenant qu'un inconnu démesurément grand commençait à crier. Elle devait être effrayée. Elle trembla lorsqu'il se rapprocha de nouveau de la porte, se recroquevillant en ramenant ses mains contre sa poitrine. Il la discernait un peu mieux à présent : avec ses cheveux sombres presque noirs et des yeux bruns en amande, elle avait le profil typique d'une habitante d'île estivale. Rester ainsi dans le noir devait d'autant plus dégrader sa santé. Un étau commença à enserrer la gorge de Rosinante. Alors qu'il était plutôt connu pour sa capacité à garder la tête froide, il commença à parler sans réfléchir.

\- Ah, je suis désolé ! Vraiment, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Tu t'appelles Skye, n'est-ce pas ? reprit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait douce. Toutes mes excuses pour m'être montré si malpoli.

Imitant la politesse dont elle avait fait preuve, Rosinante s'inclina de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Malgré les années, il lui était impossible de complètement oublier les cours d'étiquette que ses parents l'avaient forcé à suivre. Les longues heures passées à se faire réprimander gentiment par sa mère en valaient toutefois la peine, puisque Skye arrêta de hoqueter ses sanglots.

Il refréna un soupir de soulagement. Bon, il n'était pas doué avec les enfants - loin de là - mais même le jeune Marine pouvait faire mieux que ça.

\- Je suis très heureux de te rencontrer, Skye. Je m'appelle Rocinante.

A côté de lui, il entendit son père adoptif s'étrangler.

\- Rocinante, tu ne peux pas lui donner ton véritable nom comme ça !

Il n'avait pas tort. La formation et le grade de Rosinante relevaient du secret d'état. Il faisait partie des espions les plus qualifiés de la Marine ; et il était certain que même la petite fille devant lui avait dû entendre parler des jeunes fils Donquixote qui avaient été sacrifiés bêtement par leurs parents en réduisant leur statut de dieu vivant à celui d'humain.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? répondit pourtant Rosinante avec bien plus de mordant qu'à son habitude.

Il s'arrêta un moment, réfléchissant à toute allure. En fait, la situation lui semblait affreusement simple ; et le fait de révéler son identité à cette fille isolée ne changerait rien à son métier. Personne ne ferait le rapprochement entre les soit-disants affabulations d'une personne considérée comme un monstre et le jeune garçon qui avait quitté Marie Joie plus d'une décennie auparavant.

\- Si ce que vous dites est vrai, elle ne sortira pas d'ici avant plusieurs années et personne ne vient lui rendre visite. Vous ne pensez pas que c'est un triste destin pour une fillette qui n'a rien fait de mal ?

Il pouvait voir le doute dans les yeux de l'amiral. C'est avec le recul que Rosinante se rendit enfin compte de ce que Sengoku tentait de faire. Il ne l'avait pas amené ici pour changer la vie de Skye ni pour la faire sortir de sa cellule. Le commandant n'était assigné à Marie Joie que pour quelques mois afin de compléter les recherches sur sa famille avant de débuter son opération sous couverture auprès de Doflamingo. Le faire rencontrer le vaisseau d'Ouranos, connaissant la nature droite et noble de Rosinante… Cela devait être parce qu'il se doutait de sa réaction. Sengoku se trouvait pieds et poings liés en tant qu'amiral : il n'avait pas son mot à dire quant à la façon dont les Nobles menaient leurs vies ou traitaient leurs enfants. Toutefois, un soldat fantôme qui ne resterait là que brièvement pouvait au moins éclairer la vie si sombre de la petite fille.

Bien qu'il puisse se montrer froid voire calculateur, le Bouddha n'était pas sans cœur. Un poids invisible s'évanouit de la poitrine de Rosinante.

\- Tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas l'aider, argumenta de nouveau l'amiral, sans grande conviction.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne pouvons pas la faire sortir d'ici que nous ne pouvons pas l'aider, Sengoku-san. Si j'arrive à faire sourire cette enfant, alors je pense que je l'aurais quand même aidée.

Le commandant s'écarta un peu pour laisser passer son père adoptif, qui serra malgré lui les poings pendant une poignée de secondes lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur Skye. Il avait vu juste. Sengoku avait bon cœur, bien qu'ils ne soient - évidemment - pas en accord sur tout. Rosinante avait passé suffisamment de temps dans le monde extérieur à Marie Joie et avait pris le recul nécessaire pour affirmer que le sang d'une personne ne déterminait pas son destin. Son frère et lui-même en étaient la preuve parfaite : l'un était un pirate, l'autre un Marine, et ils n'avaient de commun que leurs parents et la manière dont ils avaient été élevés. Les notions qu'on leur avait inculquées ainsi que la reconnaissance envers leur gentillesse, en revanche…

Un reniflement de Skye le ramena sur terre. La petite fille tremblait toujours même si elle parvenait désormais à sécher ses larmes. Elle était si minuscule. Perdue. Submergée par sa coiffure et ses habits d'apparat qui la mettaient mal à l'aise au possible. Pire encore, elle était emprisonnée à jamais ; peut-être même sans la moindre chance de respirer à nouveau à l'air libre.

Rosinante sentit son estomac se retourner à la pensée - effroyable - qu'il était devenu le complice de cette incarcération injuste. Un jour, peut-être, il gagnerait suffisamment d'influence pour éviter que ce genre de situation ne se reproduise. Mais en attendant, il se devait de régler un problème à la fois.

Son urgence absolue était Doflamingo. Sa mission sous couverture durerait quelques années tout au plus, si tout se passait au mieux. Bien sûr que ça ne se passera pas au mieux. Il ignora l'habituel pessimisme qui pointait dans un coin de son esprit. Doffy d'abord, Skye et Ouranos ensuite.

Il devait bien y avoir une solution à ce problème épineux, et il comptait bien la trouver. L'innocence et la santé de la fillette en dépendaient.

* * *

Les semaines avaient défilé sans que Rosinante ne s'en rende compte. Dès qu'il avait une pause, il dévalait les escaliers menant à la cellule de Skye quatre par quatre, terminant souvent par se casser la figure dans la précipitation. Malgré sa timidité, elle avait fini par s'ouvrir à lui. Il n'avait encore jamais vu une enfant adorant à ce point les histoires : il n'y avait rien qu'elle aimait plus au monde que des récits, réels ou fictifs, qu'il pouvait lui raconter depuis l'autre côté de la porte en métal.

Il avait pu alors constater par lui-même des conditions de vie de la petite fille. Elle s'en sortait majoritairement très bien, puisque sa cellule disposait d'un très grand confort ; sans pour autant comporter de fenêtre. Cela étant, elle ne pouvait jamais sortir, pas même pour accéder à une salle de bain. Des toilettes avaient été aménagées dans un coin de la cellule et étaient cachées par un paravent. Quant aux bains en eux-mêmes, elle les prenait tièdes ou froids, quand on amenait une bassine dans la cellule pendant qu'elle dormait. Dans le même temps, le ménage était fait en un temps record. Elle ne se réveillait jamais à cause de son sommeil d'enfant, particulièrement lourd.

Tout était pensé pour qu'elle ne ressorte jamais.

Aujourd'hui, Skye était particulièrement bavarde. Il lui avait annoncé quelques jours plus tôt qu'il risquait de bientôt devoir partir mais, après quelques crises de larmes, elle semblait bien prendre la nouvelle. C'était surprenant pourtant, elle le prenait au mot lorsque Rosinante promettait de revenir. Il en oubliait parfois qu'elle n'avait que cinq ans.

\- Il est méchant, ton frère, Rosinante-san ?

Et parfois, il se mordait les doigts d'avoir mentionné un sujet sensible devant elle au vu de sa mémoire hors du commun.

A cet instant précis, elle lui tournait le dos en fouillant dans une pile de livres d'histoires portant sur les différentes familles de Nobles. Elle absorbait tout comme une éponge, même si certains faits semblaient retenir particulièrement son attention sans raison particulière. Il pouvait s'agir du surnom de Sengoku, "le Bouddha", ou bien des noms des différents Grands Corsaires. Cette fois, c'était la mention d'un frère potentiel de Rosinante qui avait attiré son attention.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Et pourquoi il serait méchant, à ton avis ? demanda-t-il avec toute la patience dont il était capable.

\- Parce que les frères sont méchants. Et bêtes. Les sœurs aussi en fait, peut-être. Mais j'en suis moins sûre, parce que je n'ai qu'une sœur et trois frères.

\- Tu penses que tes frères sont bêtes ?

Skye réfléchit un instant avant de se retourner vers lui, pensive.

\- Ils sont bêtes, se reprit-elle, mais pas stupides.

Un sourire étira le coin des lèvres du Marine.

\- D'accord. Tu m'expliques ?

\- Ils sont bêtes parce qu'ils embêtent les autres sans raison, mais pas stupides parce qu'ils trouvent toujours un moyen de ne pas être en tort. C'est pas juste, marmonna l'enfant pour elle-même. Tu es un Marine, non ? Tu ne devrais pas savoir ce qui est juste ?

\- Je suis un soldat, tenta Rosinante, pas un juge.

\- Ah. Oui, c'est vrai, admit Skye. Ça veut dire que seuls les juges décident de ce qui est juste ou pas ?

Le commandant voulut ouvrir la bouche pour la contenter dans cette affirmation mais les mots lui manquèrent, comme s'il n'avait plus d'air dans ses poumons. Il lui avait menti plusieurs fois, déjà. Sur sa véritable identité, sur ce qu'il faisait à Marie Joie, sur ce qu'il savait d'elle et des autres Fraser. Pour un espion aussi talentueux que lui, mentir en faisant preuve à la fois d'aplomb et d'intelligence était aussi naturel que de respirer. Pourtant, il ne parvint pas à lui cacher la vérité sur ce sujet en particulier. Leur monde n'était pas juste. Sa situation n'était pas juste. Aucun juge ni aucun membre de la Marine ne se permettrait de dire le contraire, craignant pour leur vie et leur statut.

Sentant sa réponse négative, les traits de Skye s'allongèrent avant qu'elle ne lui tourne de nouveau le dos. Parfois, Rosinante n'avait pas l'impression de parler à un enfant ; mais plutôt à un adolescent ou un adulte particulièrement peu réveillé. Elle était intelligente, réfléchie et faisait preuve d'une curiosité sans borne. Puis elle avait soudain besoin d'une sieste, ou demandant qu'il lui chante une berceuse, et Rosinante tombait à nouveau de haut. Est-ce que tous les enfants étaient comme ça ? Ça l'épuisait d'avance. Tout de même, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, cette fois un peu tristement.

\- Skye ? appela le jeune homme.

\- Hm ?

\- Ça t'ennuie de me promettre quelque chose ?

Elle suspendit le coloriage qu'elle avait entrepris dans les marges d'un livre de gestion domestique pour se retourner, intriguée. Il continua.

\- S'il te plaît, ne cesse jamais de lire ou d'apprendre. Je sais que le monde est difficile, voire même terrifiant, et que tout le savoir théorique imaginable ne pourra t'y préparer, mais…

Il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase. Il n'y avait rien pour contrecarrer ce qu'il venait d'énoncer. Aucune histoire n'avait le pouvoir de changer l'horreur du monde ou de ses habitants. Contre toute attente, Skye lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Elle serrait son carnet d'écriture contre son coeur.

\- C'est promis, Rosinante-san. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle, même si les histoires ne peuvent pas changer ce qui se passe ici, elles m'aident quand même à sortir, tu sais. Au lieu d'être toute seule avant que tu n'arrives, je n'avais qu'à fermer les yeux et je voyais ce qui se passait dehors. Je pouvais courir sans me faire réprimander sur mon manque de tenue, et rester à regarder les étoiles tard dans la nuit, et rencontrer un garçon du monde extérieur !

Ah oui, ce fameux garçon dont elle parlait parfois. Elle s'était fait une idée assez précise de ce qui pouvait se passer dans le reste du monde à partir des récits des esclaves, suffisamment pour que son histoire soit plausible. Après tout, il y avait sans doute dans la nature un garçon de son âge couvert de taches de rousseurs (des étoiles sur sa peau, comme Skye les appelait) devant se battre pour survivre. On était bien loin de la prison dorée qu'elle subissait au quotidien. Pris d'une envie quasi-irrépressible de la serrer dans ses bras, Rosinante se contenta d'enfoncer ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains.

\- L'imagination ne sauvera peut-être pas le monde entier, conclut Skye, mais elle a déjà sauvé le mien. C'est déjà suffisant, tu ne crois pas ?

\- … Oui, tu as raison.

Comme souvent. Le coeur serré, il la regarda s'asseoir sur un tapis de velours brodé de l'autre côté des barreaux. D'ici une semaine, il serait parti sans laisser de traces. Skye serait à nouveau seule même s'il avait fait promettre à Sengoku de veiller sur elle dans la mesure du possible.

Mais il reviendrait. Peu importait le temps nécessaire, il devait revenir pour l'aider. Pour faire éclore, une nouvelle fois, un sourire sur ce visage enfantin.

* * *

 _N'oublie pas de laisser un commentaire_


	5. Chapitre 3

Voilà le chapitre 3, avec juste un petit peu de retard cette semaine. Skye y fait preuve d'un comportement un peu étrange, mais il y a une bonne explication à ça, promis.

En tout cas, il s'agit de la fin de l'arc sur Marie Joie ! Les deux prochains arcs seront centrés sur le développement de Skye, son adolescence et son amitié avec un certain marine sous-couverture... en attendant les arcs principaux de la fic qui, eux, auront pour sujet les pirates de Barbe Blanche.

Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire si ça vous a plu ça fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

 _"If you wanted a witch hunt, you should've found a weaker witch."_

* * *

Le temps avait passé depuis le départ de Rosinante.

Finie, l'époque où, haute comme trois pommes, j'avais paniqué quand mon oncle avait presque battu Louis à mort sous mes yeux. Pendant deux années, j'avais un peu grandi même si je ne prenais pas beaucoup de poids ; et que ma mère me le reprochait. "Tu seras moins attirante", se plaignait-elle souvent. Je ne répondais plus à ses demandes sur le sujet. Je me contentais de regarder ses formes, qui s'étaient arrondies sous les couches de vêtements durant un temps, avant de revenir doucement à la normale l'an passé.

L'isolement et la solitude me pesaient de plus en plus. C'était devenu un fardeau familier sur mes épaules. Je m'occupais tant que je pouvais dans ma cellule. J'avais lu tous mes livres au moins trois fois, voire quatre ou cinq pour mes préférés. Je n'avais aucun talent pour le dessin mais je m'obstinais quand même à noircir des pages entières de gribouillages, quand je n'étais pas en train d'écrire. Je chantais, beaucoup. Je parlais toute seule, souvent. Je pensais au garçon idéal, qui devait toujours se battre pour survivre, au dehors. Je pouvais m'allonger sur mon lit et rêvasser des heures durant d'une vie nouvelle à l'extérieur.

Je ne pensais plus à retourner avec ma famille. Les visites ponctuelles de mes parents m'avaient convaincue qu'ils ne me portaient qu'une affection très limitée, directement corrélée à ma capacité future à produire des héritiers pour les Fraser.

J'avais sept ans.

J'étais amère.

Mon seul rayon de soleil - Rosinante - avait disparu sans laisser de traces. Je n'avais pas osé demander davantage d'explications aux gardes ou à ma famille. Je le savais maintenant : ces gens ne me voulaient pas du bien. Mais qu'est-ce que j'y pouvais ? J'étais petite, jeune et faible. Parfois, l'obscurité ambiante me suffoquait tellement que j'en venais à haïr le sang qui coulait dans mes veines ainsi que le pouvoir qu'il renfermait. Je n'avais plus eu trop l'occasion de l'utiliser. J'étais curieuse, certes. Toutefois, mon estomac se tordait à l'idée de devoir le réutiliser. La première fois, j'avais sauvé la vie de quelqu'un et on m'avait enfermée. Que se passerait-il si j'en usais une seconde fois ? L'ampleur de la punition me terrifiait.

Les jours passaient donc, sans vraiment changer. Je n'avais toujours qu'une notion que très approximative du temps qui s'écoulait. Quelques semaines avant, j'avais trouvé une définition étrange dans le dictionnaire. Je ne le lisais que lorsque j'étais extrêmement ennuyée : je l'ouvrais au hasard avant de réciter sur des tons de voix changeants toutes les définitions d'une page.

 **"Mort, nom féminin : cessation complète et définitive de la vie d'un être humain ou d'un animal."**

Curieuse, j'avais alors regardé celle de la vie. Je connaissais le terme, bien sûr, mais je n'avais jamais prêté attention à son explication exacte auparavant. Cette fois, bien plus de caractères incompréhensibles s'étaient affichés. Visiblement, il était bien plus facile de parler de la vie que de son terme.

 **"Vie, nom féminin : état d'activité caractéristique de tous les organismes animaux et végétaux de leur naissance à leur mort."**

La naissance, si je me rappelais bien, c'était le moment dont mes parents me parlaient tant, qui avait à voir avec les bébés et le futur des Fraser. La mort, par contre… Ça semblait assez triste. Un peu, mais pas trop. Ça ne changerait pas beaucoup de ma situation actuelle, en fait. Si la mort était définie comme la cessation d'activité, peut-être que la bulle inchangeante dans laquelle je vivais depuis deux ans était déjà un état de mort.

Quand j'en avais parlé à Sengoku-san, il avait viré au blanc cachet avant de s'éclipser. Je ne l'avais plus revu depuis. Ça n'était pas trop grave : il venait peu, parlait encore moins, et ne mentionnait jamais son fils adoptif. Il ne me manquait pas. Par contre, ce mot, "adoption", me titillait. Je chérissais l'espoir insensé que quelqu'un, un jour, voudrait bien devenir ma famille à la place de ceux qui m'avaient abandonné. Je ne demandais pas grand chose… si ? Juste un frère, ou une sœur… Peut-être un parent, peu importe qu'il soit homme ou femme. Quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais échanger des sourires, parler un peu. Avoir un câlin de temps en temps.

* * *

J'en rêvais encore, ce soir-là. J'étais couchée sur mon lit lorsque les premières explosions retentirent. Ça ne paraissait rien, de loin. Je me retournais pour me rendormir, presque agacée. Les jours derniers avaient été particulièrement dévastateurs sur mon état d'esprit général et je n'avais envie que d'une seule chose : m'endormir avec le sourire du garçon idéal imprimé derrière mes paupières. Je le voyais presque, l'imaginant courir dans la forêt avec énergie. Le rêve était quasiment parfait.

Puis l'explosion retentit.

J'ouvris les yeux sur les pierres qui se craquelaient au-dessus de mon lit. Pendant quelques secondes, mon cerveau ne parvint pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. Ce ne fut que lorsque de la poussière commença à se déposer sur mon visage qu'il se remit en route et qu'une peur panique m'envahit. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi, ni comment je parvenais à bouger. Je savais juste que si je voulais avoir une chance de survivre, je devais me mettre sous un meuble, protéger ma nuque et prier de toutes mes forces pour qu'un miracle advienne. Parce que je doutais fortement que l'amas de pierre ne me tuerait pas sur le coup.

Toute tremblante, je me glissais sous mon lit avant de fermer les yeux, les mains sur ma nuque. Est-ce que c'était la fin ? Est-ce que mon emprisonnement allait se terminer de manière si stupide ? Ça me semblait stupide. Quand on vivait dans un monde où les Fruits du Démon et les Armes Antiques existaient, mourir sous des gravats parce que quelqu'un n'avait pas fait assez de travaux d'entretien chez des nobles pourtant immensément riches, ça faisait vraiment idiot.

Quand le bruit s'intensifia au-dessus de moi au point de ressembler au tonnerre le plus puissant que j'eus jamais entendu, quelque chose se libéra dans ma poitrine. Je n'y fis pas attention sur le moment : j'étais terrifiée, les yeux fermés et recroquevillée avec toute la force mentale dont un enfant de sept ans pouvait faire preuve. Le tonnerre continua pendant un moment mais il semblait s'être atténué. Adouci, même.

Après de longues minutes, la situation finit par se calmer.

Pour une raison que j'ignorais, je n'avais pas mal. Je n'étais même pas comprimée par le lit qui me protégeait. J'ouvrais un œil hésitant, puis l'autre. Le sol en-dessous de moi n'avait pas bougé. Lentement, j'enlevais les mains toujours placées sur ma nuque. Je les avais tellement serrées qu'elles en étaient ankylosées. Je relevais alors la tête avec prudence. Cette vision me pétrifia.

Autour de moi, un dôme orangé, à l'aura chaude et rassurante, me séparait de l'enfer qu'était devenu ma chambre. La raison pour laquelle j'avais été capable de relever la tête, en fait, était tout simplement que mon lit était parti en miettes. Le toit était éventré et déversait de masses d'objets brisés et de pierres. Mes rares meubles s'étaient cassés sous le choc. Effarée, je contemplais mes livres aux pages éparpillées qui brûlaient à perte de vue. Je déglutis avec difficulté. Mon pouvoir avait fait des siennes. Encore. Alors que je ne lui avais rien demandé. Je n'étais même plus sûre de savoir si c'était une bonne chose puisque des catastrophes semblaient se produire à chaque fois que j'en appelais à Ouranos. Le souffle incertain, je levais enfin les yeux au-dessus de moi. Environ trois mètres me séparaient du niveau supérieur. Je n'en étais plus très sûre à cause des gravats amoncelés.

Je fermais les paupières un moment, le cœur battant à toute vitesse. Si je restais ici, j'allais m'épuiser. Je n'étais même pas sûre du temps que ma barrière de fortune tiendrait, de toute façon, puisque je n'avais jamais voulu m'entraîner avec. Il faut sortir d'ici, siffla une voix dans ma tête . Il aurait pu s'agir d'une de mes pensées si la voix n'avait pas été plus… adulte. Un peu plus grave, et déterminée. Un peu plus calme, comme si ce n'était pas la première situation à risques qu'elle affrontait. Brièvement, je me pris à penser qu'un jour, si je survivais à cet épisode effroyable, je voulais faire preuve d'autant de sang-froid que cette voix d'adulte.

La suite se déroula comme dans un rêve. Je ne ressentais presque plus la panique qui me tordait pourtant l'estomac. Mes membres bougeaient tous seuls et j'en vins à me comparer à une marionnette dont on tirait les fils invisibles pour la faire bouger.

D'abord, étendre la barrière, la consolider si possible. Puis repousser les gravats vers le haut pour tenter de dégager une sortie possible. Pas une seule fois me vint l'idée d'appeler à l'aide. Qui serait venu, de toute manière ? Je n'entendais aucun garde. Dans ma bulle, le seul bruit était ma respiration. Hachée, entrecoupée d'un début de sanglot. Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, j'avais réussi à me lever après avoir repoussé un peu les débris. Manipuler la matière était étrangement facile avec cette barrière, un peu comme si ça transformait le reste du monde en pâte à modeler. Je déglutis, à nouveau. Un mauvais pressentiment grandissait contre ma colonne vertébrale, tel un virus diffusant des frissons désagréables. Il faut sortir d'ici, répéta la voix d'adulte. Je finis enfin par repousser les gravats jusqu'à ce qui semblait être le trou ayant causé toute cette destruction. Je ne le voyais qu'à peine : il y avait peu de lumière au niveau supérieur, ce que je trouvais étrange. Il s'agissait des quartiers des esclaves et des domestiques. Normalement, il y avait toujours de l'activité et il y aurait déjà dû y avoir au moins une personne sur place chargée d'examiner les dégâts. Quelque chose n'allait pas. La voix d'adulte, de plus en plus pressante, me poussait à m'enfuir le plus et le plus loin possible.

Escalader me semblait téméraire, étant donné la hauteur jusqu'à l'étage du dessus. Ce fut en regardant les pages en morceaux autour de moi qu'une réponse me vint.

\- Un ascenseur !

J'en aurais presque souri. Je n'avais pas d'escalier, ni même d'échelle. Mais ma barrière étrange, elle, pouvait tout à fait servir d'ascenseur—cette étrange invention dont j'avais beaucoup entendu parler dans mes livres sur le reste du monde. Les Nobles n'en avaient pas besoin, bien sûr : des esclaves pouvaient les porter sur des centaines de marches sans qu'ils ne bougent le petit doigt. Toutefois, les roturiers les plus riches en avaient installés dans les bâtiments officiels ou d'imposantes propriétés.

Je fermais les yeux pour imaginer de toutes mes forces que la barrière se répandait en-dessous mes pieds. Elle devait alors me repousser vers le haut. Au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, je sentis que cela bougeait en-dessous de moi et étouffait un couinement. Non, je devais rester concentrer. Un faux mouvement, et ma barrière risquait de partir en morceaux. Même en ne m'étant jamais retrouvée dans ce genre de situation auparavant, j'étais plus ou moins consciente que j'allais mourir de façon assez horrible si ma protection disparaissait. Plus que quelques secondes à tenir. Je serrais mes mains en signe de prière. Vers qui ? Je n'en savais rien. Je savais que la religion existait parce que mes livres en parlaient, mais rien de plus.

Quel genre de dieu cruel et sans pitié condamnerait une fillette de sept ans à mourir ainsi ?

Dès que j'atteignis le niveau supérieur au bout de ce qui me parut être une éternité, je pris une large goulée d'air dont j'avais désespérément besoin. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte mais j'avais retenu ma respiration depuis un moment. Dès que j'eus rouvert les yeux, j'étendis ma barrière jusqu'à un endroit ayant l'air à peu près stable et m'y dirigeais en clopinant. Mon instinct ne m'avait pas trompée. Des pans de murs gisaient ça et là et je ne vis personne dans les couloirs. Je suivis les lampes encore allumées jusqu'à des escaliers puis grimpais aussi vite que je le pouvais au rez-de-chaussée, caractérisé par son magnifique sol en dorures et en marbre blanc. Aujourd'hui toutefois, le marbre était parsemé de fissures. Certains endroits me semblaient même avoir été défoncés par des objets lourds. Lorsque je me précipitais à une fenêtre (une fenêtre ! la première depuis une éternité), mon sang se glaça dans mes veines.

Marie Joie brûlait. J'abaissais enfin ma barrière, encore présente autour de moi sous forme de dôme, sans doute sous le choc. Aussitôt, je me rendis compte de la chaleur qui m'assaillit et, surtout, du bruit.

Des coups de feu étaient tirés en quasi-continu depuis l'extérieur. J'entendais des cris, des exclamations de douleur ou de colère qui me parvenaient depuis l'un des carreaux brisés par un pavé qui gisait près de mes pieds. Pour ne rien arranger, je sentis une sensation familière s'agripper à mes membres : la fatigue. Je n'aurais pas dû me sentir épuisée, voire au bord du malaise, mais c'était malheureusement le cas. La faute au manque d'entraînement, sans doute. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je me demandais brièvement si ma famille était encore en vie, avant de décider que cela n'avait aucune importance. S'ils n'étaient pas venus me chercher, je n'irais pas non plus vers eux. En voyant des silhouettes courir au dehors, je me dis que sortir par devant, exposée, n'était pas une bonne idée. Je devrais plutôt essayer de chercher une sortie dérobée. C'était facile : je me trouvais déjà dans les quartiers des esclaves. N'importe quelle porte ne valant pas 50 millions de berries ferait l'affaire. J'en trouvais une rapidement et me faufilais à l'extérieur.

J'en aurais presque pleuré de joie si la fumée qui me collait au visage ne s'en était pas chargé. Je baissais la tête le plus possible avant de déchirer à la va-vite un pan de ma robe. Encore une fois, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de pourquoi je faisais ça mais la voix adulte semblait avoir repris le dessus sur mes actions, comme avant. Dans cette situation, il était plus sage de penser que tout le monde était mon ennemi. J'étais un enfant, une fille de surcroît, et cela me rendait d'autant plus vulnérable. Je devais partir, mais où ? Je commençais à tousser et courut derrière un bâtiment moins enflammé que les autres. En la regardant de plus près, je reconnus la palais d'un de mes lointains cousins. Je ne l'avais pas beaucoup vu et l'aimais encore moins, mais la façade ombragée de sa propriété pouvait au moins me servir de refuge le temps que je reprenne mes esprits- et mon souffle.

Au loin, j'aperçus la mer. Noire, mais illuminée ce soir par des feux ardents. Une drôle de sensation me saisit à la gorge. Tiens, c'était vrai, ça : je me trouvais sur une falaise. Je pouvais facilement deviner ce qui se passerait si j'en tombais. D'une certaine façon, cela me semblait bien moins atroce que de mourir ensevelie. La raison la plus évidente était parce que j'avais enfin retrouvé le monde extérieur. Je n'étais plus cloîtrée dans une cellule minuscule éclairée par une lumière artificielle où je n'avais pour seul interlocuteur que moi-même. Je me rendais aussi très bien compte que si ma famille ou leurs soldats me retrouvaient, j'y retournerais dès qu'elle serait remise en état. Cela pouvait être bientôt. D'ici une minute, une seconde.

Je fis un pas.

Si je mourrais, est-ce que le trou froid dans ma poitrine arrêterait de me faire mal ? Est-ce que ça serait le noir absolu ? Est-ce que ça serait pire qu'avant, ou mieux ? Est-ce que je vivrais autre part ? Est-ce que je renaîtrais dans une famille qui m'aimerait ? Est-ce que je n'aurai plus le pouvoir d'Ouranos dans mes veines ?

Trop de questions sans réponse aucune. Mon cœur battait à toute allure. J'étais sur le point de refaire un autre pas lorsque j'entendis des bruits de course. Effarée, je me rendis compte qu'ils venaient à la fois de droite et de gauche. S'il s'agissait de soldats, c'en était fini. Il était même déjà trop tard parce que je ne parviendrai jamais à courir plus vite qu'eux alors que je sentais à peine mes jambes. Ma respiration se bloqua. Les premiers à arriver furent ceux de gauche, alors que je me plaquais contre un mur derrière une petite alcôve. Des soldats. Je me remis à prier un ciel qui n'existait pas. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait mais ça ne pouvait être bon. Tout plutôt que de retourner dans le sous-sol du palais Fraser.

J'en étais à ma cinquième supplique lorsque les pas sur la droite s'intensifièrent. Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Trois filles plus âgées que moi en ressortirent, visiblement exténuées et les vêtements en lambeaux. Elles ne me regardèrent même pas. Elles se dirigeaient dans ma direction sans me voir et- droit vers la lumière générée par le feu qui les rendrait visible aux soldats.

Je ne savais pas qui elles étaient, même si leurs visages me paraissaient familiers. En fait, me faire remarquer était sans le moindre doute une idée désastreuse.

Sans réfléchir, je fis un pas en avant et attrapais vivement le poignet de la plus petite alors qu'elle passait près de moi. J'y mis suffisamment de force pour qu'elle s'arrête quasiment net. Ses sœurs l'imitèrent et, avant qu'elles n'ouvrent la bouche, je couvrais la mienne de mon index. Elles se figèrent.

\- Vous avez pas entendu un bruit ? demanda l'un des soldats.

Terrifiée, je fermais les yeux avant de me plaquer à nouveau contre le mur, le plus silencieusement possible. Je sentis les doigts de la jeune fille s'entremêler aux miens. Un long moment passa durant lequel je retins ma respiration du mieux que je pouvais. La fumée grattait ma gorge. Les larmes m'étaient montées aux yeux à force de retenir ma toux lorsque je sentis la main dans la mienne bouger.

\- C'est bon, ils sont partis, m'assura une voix féminine.

Je rouvris les yeux. Les trois filles me regardaient avec un peu plus de calme qu'avant, même si leurs regards restaient à l'affût. Elles me dépassaient toutes d'au moins un mètre : je me sentis soudain toute petite et un peu dominée. Je me rendis soudain compte que la main blanche à la peau extrêmement douce était le premier contact humain direct que j'avais depuis deux ans. Ébahie, je la regardais en affichant des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. C'était… chaud, et agréable. Très étrange, aussi. Je n'en revenais pas. Je sentis soudain un sanglot se coincer dans ma gorge et quelque chose se mit à couler sur mes joues. J'avais du mal à réaliser que c'était vraiment en train de se passer, au point d'en oublier un instant les flammes, les soldats et la panique générale.

Les trois autres, cependant, ne l'oublièrent pas.

\- Il faut y aller, pressa la plus grande, dont les cheveux émeraudes tombaient en vaguelettes dans son dos.

J'eus un regard suppliant.

\- Anee-sama ! insista l'autre.

Les yeux de la jeune fille firent l'aller retour entre ma prise sur elle et mon visage, qui devait avoir perdu toutes ses couleurs à l'idée de me retrouver seule. Comme si elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse sur la marche à suivre dans un cas si incongru. Elle raffermit sa prise.

\- On y va.

Aucune discussion ne fut nécessaire. Je parvenais à peine à courir, peinant à suivre leur rythme effréné. Le reste fut très flou. Je vis des soldats se faire massacrer. Des têtes explosées par des pavés. Des balles perforant des corps de part et d'autre. Des visages déformés et ensanglantés. Des yeux vides, à jamais. Tout cela s'imprima dans ma mémoire au fer rouge. Une fois les murs de Marie Joie dépassés, nous avons descendu Red Line dans les nacelles qui étaient apparemment prévues à cet effet. Nous y étions tellement serrés que je manquais plusieurs fois d'air et les trois filles qui m'accompagnaient dûrent demander aux autres de s'écarter un peu. Des étoiles flottaient devant mes yeux lorsque nous atteignirent enfin le bas de la falaise. Tout me paraissait vague. Je peinais à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Je cillais à peine en voyant un bateau (un vrai !) vraisemblablement volé et plein à craquer en train de faire monter des anciens esclaves à son bord.

Une fois dedans, je me laisser tomber sur le ponton, épuisée. Je ne voulais - et ne pouvais - plus bouger. Mes oreilles sifflaient au moindre mouvement. J'y plaquais les mains dans une tentative de faire taire le bruit. Pendant un moment, j'oubliais le bateau, les trois filles, le feu et les morts. Je fermais les yeux, me laissant emporter par un sommeil salvateur.

* * *

En rouvrant les paupières, je constatais qu'il y avait toujours autant de bruit. Je les frottais machinalement et sursautais en me rendant compte qu'un cercle s'était formé autour de moi. Je ramenais mes bras contre moi dans un geste que j'espérais rassurant puis levais les yeux.

La fille qui m'avait tenue la main - la plus jolie, avec des yeux bleu royal particulièrement saisissants - se tenait debout devant moi, me tournant le dos. Faisant face aux autres.

\- Tu ne trouves pas bizarre qu'elle soit habillée comme ça ? Qu'elle ne soit pas blessée ?

\- C'est une humaine, en plus, renchérit quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle ne bougea pas ; et les deux autres filles se rapprochèrent, leurs épaules s'effleurant.

\- C'est une petite fille.

\- Oui, mais si c'est l'une d'entre eux ?

Je vis les poings de la jeune femme se serrer.

\- On l'a trouvée se cachant des soldats, seule et paniquée, insista-t-elle en détachant ses mots de façon articulée reflétant sa colère montante. Elle nous a aidé, mes sœurs et moi. Elle n'a rien à voir avec eux.

\- Comment tu peux en être si sûre ?

Après un moment, je finis par comprendre qu'ils parlaient de moi. Je me mis à trembler sous la pression de leurs regards agressifs, un peu fous. Je comprenais. Si j'avais été plus âgée, peut-être que moi aussi j'aurais été plus en colère. Peut-être que j'aurais eu l'énergie et le recul pour en faire preuve. Mais j'étais petite, isolée depuis deux ans, je n'avais jamais été très douée pour communiquer avec les autres et j'étais incapable de savoir quoi faire. Je me contentais donc de me recroqueviller sur moi-même, ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Mon premier sanglot arracha un reniflement de dédain à l'un des hommes au premier rang du cercle.

\- Vous voyez ?! Des larmes de crocodile, harangua-t-il aux autres.

\- Ça suffit !

La fille aux yeux bleus avait fait un pas dans sa direction. Ils se jaugèrent mutuellement, rage contre colère froide, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme-poisson ne s'interpose entre eux, posant une main sur leurs épaules.

\- Du calme, du calme. (il se tourna vers les trois filles) On devrait bientôt arriver à l'archipel Sabaody. Je pense que ça serait mieux pour tout le monde si vous descendiez là.

\- C'est ce que nous avions l'intention de faire, de toute façon. Les hommes sont vraiment tous les mêmes, siffla-t-elle.

La foule finit par se dissiper mais je ne parvins pas à me calmer. C'était trop. Trop de monde, trop d'adultes, trop d'animosité. Comme rouvrir des vannes sur un bassin qui avait été asséché depuis une éternité. Je tremblais encore quand la fille aux cheveux roux s'accroupit devant moi pour prendre mes mains dans les siennes. Je pleurais un peu mais finis par me calmer, essuyant mes larmes du coin de la manche.

\- Ça te dit de voir la mer ?

Ma respiration se bloqua l'espace d'un instant puis je bondis sur mes pieds.

\- Je-

Une quinte de toux interrompit ma phrase presque aussitôt. On me tendit un verre d'eau que j'avalais d'une traite puis tentais de reprendre mon souffle. J'acquiesçais à travers mes pleures. La mer ? Cette étendue bleue, immense, qui renfermait les monstres marins, des trésors, et sur laquelle naviguaient des pirates par dizaines, voire centaines de milliers ? Il faisait nuit donc je ne risquais pas de voir grand chose mais je ne pus refréner mon enthousiasme. La rouquine me sourit gentiment avant de m'aider à me mettre au niveau du bastingage. Des larmes me montèrent à nouveau aux yeux, pour une toute autre raison cette fois.

J'étais dehors.

Je voyais du bleu sombre, presque noir, à perte de vue, mais son bruit était vivifiant, calmant. Nous étions constamment en mouvement, ce qui était un changement radical mais bienvenu par rapport à ma prison. Mon odorat, longtemps encombré par les odeurs atroces de chairs brûlées, me revenait petit à petit. C'était la première fois que je le sentais et pourtant, le parfum de la mer me semblait familier. Je m'en imprégnais complètement en fermant les yeux. Je n'aurais pas pu imaginer un tel changement le matin-même. Pourtant, je me retrouvais sur un bateau rempli d'anciens esclaves s'éloignant à toute allure de ma patrie sans rien ni personne pour me retenir.

Je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'était la mort. Mais la vie, elle, je la vivais sans doute intensément à cet instant précis.


	6. Chapitre 4

Posté un peu tard, voici le chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes ^^;

Cet arc va être assez court et surtout centré autour d'un objectif, qui va commencer à se profiler dans le prochain chapitre. Dans celui-ci, Skye agit peut-être un peu plus comme son âge...

Merci encore pour les commentaires, et bonne lecture !

* * *

 _"What would you do if you weren't afraid?"_

* * *

Je me rappelais à peine du trajet jusqu'à l'archipel Sabaody. J'avais passé mon temps blottie contre les trois filles qui m'accompagnaient, bercée par les vagues et les murmures qu'elles échangeaient. J'avais eu un sommeil sans rêve, sans doute à cause du choc et de la fatigue. Je ne le constaterai que plus tard, mais ça ne serait pas le cas des dix prochaines années qui suivraient.

A mon réveil, elles m'avaient pris la main pour m'entraîner à leur suite. Un ancien pirate nous avait guidé jusqu'à la maison d'un de ses vieux amis pour nous y reposer ; et nous cacher. Si nous n'avions pas tous été épuisés, j'aurais presque demandé aux autres de me porter tant mes jambes me semblaient inexistantes. J'avais les yeux perdus dans le vide quand nous arrivâmes finalement à un bâtiment en pierre surmonté d'un signe étrange ("Bar Rip-off de Shakky"), j'avais toujours les yeux dans le vide quand on posa une assiette et un grand verre d'eau devant moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de les diriger ailleurs lorsque quelqu'un tenta de m'adresser la parole. On finit par me poser sur les épaules une couverture chaude sentant encore le parfum pour femme, dans laquelle je m'enroulais. Les autres discutaient. Je me contentais de boire, manger, boire de nouveau, puis me pelotonnais dans un coin.

Quelle ironie. Près de deux ans à vivre seule, et voilà que je me retrouvais incapable d'articuler après moins d'une journée passée dehors. A chaque fois que je repensais à Mariejoie et au massacre duquel j'avais été témoin, mes dents commençaient à claquer et je me couvrais les yeux en sanglotant. Je ne m'en rendais encore pas vraiment compte mais je me doutais que passer d'un quotidien irrégulier où je ne voyais jamais le soleil et bougeait peu, à un exercice d'évasion de haute voltige ne pouvait pas rester sans conséquence. Mon corps en avait pris un coup. A un moment donné, je rouvris brusquement les yeux en sentant que quelqu'un me prenait dans ses bras.

Il s'agissait d'une des deux très grandes filles, celle avec des cheveux émeraudes. Elle tenta de me prodiguer des paroles rassurantes mais je n'entendais plus rien.

Je dus dormir blottie contre elle pendant un long moment car je me sentais beaucoup mieux au réveil. Je fus réveillée par des voix d'adultes : elles étaient graves, calmes. Je me redressais avec lenteur tout en me frottant les paupières.

\- - sûres ? Il est vrai que ça ne serait pas prudent de rester à Saboady au vu du contexte, mais tout de même… Dans votre état, il sera compliqué de reprendre la route sans attirer l'attention. Gloriosa, tu penses que tu saurais encore te rendre à l'île Kuja ?

La dénommée Gloriosa eut un petit rire un peu offusqué, avant de tirer sur un espèce de fume-cigarette. Je fronçais le nez devant l'odeur.

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère, Rayleigh ? Je pourrais m'y- _nyon_ rendre les yeux fermés.  
\- Allons, ne va pas tenter le diable juste pour me donner tort.

L'homme rit à son tour. Les yeux à présent bien ouverts, je détaillais la scène autour de moi avec attention. Nous étions dans une grande pièce comportant plusieurs fenêtres, avec de grands tabourets près d'un meuble étrange où étaient posées plusieurs bouteilles. Pour le moment, nous étions tous assis autour d'une table ronde en bois entourée de banquettes et de chaises. Les trois filles - dont je ne connaissais toujours pas les noms - observaient les adultes non sans méfiance. Celle qui semblait leur plaire le plus était Gloriosa. Toute menue mais très svelte, elle portait des vêtements colorés qui faisaient d'autant plus ressortir le hâle de sa peau. Moi aussi, un jour, j'avais eu la peau au moins aussi foncée qu'elle. Mais maintenant… Avec dépit, je regardais mes mains. Mes yeux s'étaient ré-habitués à la lumière ambiante : je constatais mieux à présent les dégâts laissés par deux ans de captivité. J'étais devenue incroyablement pâle, un peu comme si j'étais malade de longue date. D'ailleurs, ma gorge me grattait un peu et je m'enroulais un peu plus dans ma couverture en frissonnant. Je m'attirais alors les regards de tous les adultes dans ma direction.

\- Oh, tu es réveillée !

Je me tendis lorsque l'autre femme adulte de la pièce, très grande et très belle, avec une coupe au carré, s'approcha de moi. Elle avait un visage ouvert qui se teinta de surprise face à ma réaction. Instantanément, je m'étais rapprochée de la fille aux cheveux émeraudes pour me cacher derrière elle.

 _Des adultes._

A part Rosinante, je n'avais jamais connu d'adultes gentils. Ils se montraient tous plus ou moins méchants, parfois parce qu'ils se contentaient de suivre des ordres, parfois parce que leurs personnalités étaient horribles. Les trois filles, je les aimais bien. Mais eux ? Je m'étais mise à trembler lorsque la femme brun eut un petit soupir triste malgré son sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu veux un chocolat chaud, ma grande ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus douce.

Je la regardais avec suspicion. Tour à tour, j'observais les réactions de celles qui m'accompagnaient, puis des deux autres adultes, avant de hocher la tête. Pour ne rien arranger, mon estomac se mit à gronder si fort que je virais à l'écarlate. Le seul homme de la pièce - Rayleigh - en rigola doucement. Il s'agissait sans conteste de celui dont je me méfiais le plus. Quelque chose chez lui semblait caché, comme masqué volontairement malgré son aura imposante. Il était grand (mais pas autant que Rosinante) avec une barbe en stries et des cheveux blonds qui tiraient sur le blanc, un peu comme mon père. La comparaison me fit grimacer.

Peut-être pour me rassurer, la plus petite des trois filles vint s'asseoir près de moi et je me blottissais aussitôt contre elle. Elle sursauta face au contact que je lui demandais, avant de me laisser faire. Mes yeux brûlèrent de larmes en sentant ses bras se poser contre mon dos dans une étreinte bienveillante. J'étais vivante. J'étais consciente. J'étais loin de Marie Joie, et de la mentalité des Nobles, et de ma famille, et de la minuscule pièce sans fenêtre. J'étais loin et quelqu'un me faisait le câlin le plus rassurant que j'avais jamais connu. Je restais longuement pelotonnée contre elle sans piper mot jusqu'à ce qu'elle me repousse gentiment pour me tourner face au chocolat chaud et aux vivres posées sur la table devant moi.

J'observais la jeune fille avant de lever les yeux vers la grande dame brune. Elle me sourit à nouveau.

\- Mange, c'est pour toi.

Je continuais de la regarder.

\- Et c'est gratuit, précisa Rayleigh.

Mon estomac grogna de nouveau. Résignée, je me décidais à prendre le risque. Je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir et, techniquement, ils auraient pu faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient de moi pendant que j'étais inconsciente. Manger quelques viennoiseries n'allait pas me tuer. Sans trop réfléchir, je me jetais donc dessus sans réserve. Je n'avais pas oublié mes leçons de bonnes manières ; toutefois, passer deux ans à croupir seule dans un cachot pour mes repas avait quelque peu atténué le respect dont j'étais censée faire preuve en présence d'autres personnes.

Ça, et je mourrais de faim.

Je perdais la notion du temps pendant un moment, m'empiffrant sans plus de cérémonie. Les adultes discutaient encore et la jeune fille à côté de moi (qui s'appelait Hancock ; je l'appris au détour d'une conversation) intervenait parfois. Visiblement, elle était la plus âgée du trio et tenait à se faire entendre. Ils discutaient de l'endroit où nous devions nous rendre par la suite.

\- Bien sûr, celui qu'ils recherchent le plus pour le moment est Fisher Tiger. Les hommes-poissons du Soleil vont devoir se cacher pendant quelques temps, m'expliqua Marigold. Mais les anciens esclaves sont eux aussi en danger. Nous restons très repérables à cause de nos…

Elle marqua un temps de pause, le visage crispé par une douleur invisible. Je hochais du chef en continuant de mâcher mon morceau de pain. Elle voulait parler de l'horrible marque au fer rouge qui leur était assignée une fois achetés par les Nobles mondiaux. Cela dût lui suffire car elle continua son explication lorsqu'elle parvint à se calmer.

\- Bref, il serait préférable que nous partions dès que possible. Rayleigh-san a prévenu Gloriosa que nous venions de l'île Kuja et elle s'est proposée de nous y ramener. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Cette fois, ce fut à mon tour de m'arrêter en plein mouvement. Je comprenais bien où elle voulait en venir. La chasse allait être rude pendant au moins une année, voire plus. Des Nobles étaient morts durant l'évasion, certains sans doute de manière particulièrement horrible qu'ils avaient entièrement méritées. Malheureusement, cela signifiait aussi que le gouvernement mondial allait riposter de façon toute aussi démesurée. L'archipel Sabaody (qui n'était pas très loin de Redline, si les cartes de mes livres étaient correctes) devait déjà grouiller de Marines. La perspective me fit frissonner.

Je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire. Je n'avais pas de famille ni d'île à laquelle retourner. Tous mes proches se trouvaient à Marie Joie où mes ancêtres vivaient depuis des centaines d'années. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où se trouvait Atlantis - si l'île existait encore - et, à vrai dire, je ne pensais pas non plus que ce soit sage d'y aller.

Sentant mon hésitation, Hancock me prit la main.

\- Tu pourrais venir avec nous, si tu veux, proposa-t-elle.

Quelque chose de chaud et d'agréable se répandit dans ma poitrine. Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle était très jolie, même si je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer ses beaux yeux azurés. Est-ce que j'en avais le droit ? Est-ce que je pouvais aller avec elles ? J'avais presque envie de leur dire oui. Pourtant, mon estomac se tordit presque aussitôt à cette perspective. Même si elles m'avaient défendues, voire même se doutaient de quelque chose, les sœurs Boa ne connaissaient pas mon identité. Elles ne pourraient s'empêcher de me traiter différemment lorsqu'elles auraient la certitude que j'étais née Noble. Pire encore, il était plus que probable que les Fraser soient déjà à ma recherche. Si jamais ils remontaient notre piste, c'était leur île natale toute entière qui était menacée.

Je baissais les yeux.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à ça, avant. L'extérieur m'avait toujours paru si inatteignable que je n'avais pas réfléchi à la marche à suivre une fois dehors. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je serrais la main de Hancock lorsqu'elle me la redonna pour me réconforter.

Je n'avais toujours pas dit le moindre mot. Ils durent se reprendre à plusieurs fois pour que j'entende finalement ce qu'ils me demandaient ensuite. Mon nom. Je jetais un regard désespéré à Hancock, puis à ses sœurs, avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux en direction du sol. Je ne savais pas mentir non plus ; je n'avais jamais su. Il me fallut un moment à respirer profondément pour être capable d'articuler quoi que ce soit.

\- S… Skye, finis-je par murmurer.

Cela parut contenter tout le monde.

\- C'est un très- _nyon_ joli prénom, m'assura Gloriosa avec son drôle d'accent.

Pour ma part, je ne savais pas vraiment s'il était joli mais j'acceptais le compliment avec un sourire un brin moins crispé.

Skye, mon prénom public utilisé en dehors de Marie Joie ou en présence d'étrangers. Megaera, mon prénom Fraser que je n'avais jamais entendu que lors de réunions de famille ; nous portions en fait tous un prénom inspiré de la mythologie. Aether, le nom originel de la famille royale d'Atlantis que nous gardions secret auprès du commun des mortels car ils nous reliaient à Ouranos. Fraser, le nom public de notre clan qui suffisait à faire trembler tous ceux qui craignaient le gouvernement mondial.

Je savais que Skye n'était pas un prénom si rare que cela, heureusement pour moi. Je me permis donc de respirer avec un peu plus de liberté. Je ne retournerais pas là-bas, quoi qu'il arrive. Je préférais la mort - aussi étrange et abstrait que le concept puisse paraître - que d'être à nouveau emprisonnée à Marie Joie. Dorénavant, je ne porterai plus ce nom si long qu'il en devenait prétentieux.

Je ne serai plus que Skye. Et je vivrais en tant que telle.

* * *

Cela faisait deux mois que Hancock et ses sœurs étaient parties et la situation commençait tout juste à se calmer dans l'archipel. Les autorités avaient fini par comprendre que la plupart des anciens esclaves qui avaient accosté ici s'étaient enfuis à la première occasion : ils avaient enfin terminé d'interroger ceux qui avaient pu être en contact avec eux, pour ensuite suivre différentes pistes.

La rage céleste des Nobles ne s'arrêterait pas là. J'avais entendu dire que mon oncle, celui qui avait acheté puis emprisonné les sœurs Boa pendant des années, avait disparu cette nuit-là. On disait qu'une statue extrêmement ressemblante avait été retrouvée dans ses quartiers, le visage figé dans une expression d'horreur et de terreur absolue. Sa tête était la seule chose restée intact puisque le reste de la statue avait été brisé en mille morceaux. La rumeur voulait que des utilisateurs de fruits du démon en étaient responsables. Personnellement, je n'en savais rien et je m'en fichais un peu. Il avait eu ce qu'il méritait. Tout le monde savait ce qui se passait dans son palais doré aux murs recouverts de cris. Un jour, mon frère Alexander deviendrait sans doute comme lui. Cette pensée me donnait toujours froid dans le dos.

Deux mois déjà, et je n'avais plus réussi à dire un mot. Juste un "merci" dans le creux du cou de Hancock alors qu'elle me serrait contre elle au moment du départ. Elle m'avait embrassé le front, Sandersonia et Marigold m'avaient serrée dans leurs bras une dernière fois, puis elles s'en étaient allées avec Gloriosa rejoindre leur pays natal. Le coeur serré, j'avais pleuré. Ce jour-là, j'avais même laissé Rayleigh me prendre dans ses bras parce que, d'après lui, je risquais de m'épuiser à vouloir trop marcher. Je n'étais - certes - pas en grande forme, mais je pensais surtout qu'il avait compris à quel point j'aimais me blottir contre ceux qui m'avaient mise en confiance. Ça et, bien sûr, j'avais besoin d'un peu de réconfort après le départ de mes bienfaitrices. Shakky en avait ri lorsqu'il avait fait un clin d'œil un peu étrange à des filles dans la rue alors qu'il me portait toujours.

\- Ne commence pas à l'utiliser dans tes tentatives de séduction ratées, Rayleigh, avait taquiné la tenancière.  
\- Ratées ? Pff, je ne connais personne qui n'ait résisté à mes numéros de charme !  
\- Parce que tu admets qu'il s'agit bien de numéros ?

Je n'avais pas vraiment compris de quoi ils parlaient, mais leur interaction m'avait distrait du vide que je ressentais à nouveau ; cette fois en plus supportable. Shakky et Rayleigh faisaient de leur mieux pour me faire sourire, je le sentais bien. Ils étaient patients, aimants, ne me forçaient jamais à faire quelque chose qui me faisaient me sentir mal à l'aise. Petit à petit, j'avais baissé ma garde. Je participais aux tâches ménagères, je laissais Shakky me brosser les cheveux pendant qu'elle me racontait sa journée, et un sourire étirait parfois mes lèvres lorsque Rayleigh partait dans une description très colorée de ses aventures sur Grand Line. Je savais qui il était, bien sûr. Hancock l'avait reconnu sans que l'attitude de l'homme blond ne change à notre égard. Il était à la retraite, d'après lui. Encore un drôle de terme que j'avais du mal à comprendre. J'aurais aimé lui demander plus sur Roger, les pirates, la route de tous les périls et les obstacles qu'ils avaient dû traverser. Vraiment. Mais les mots restaient coincés dans ma gorge. Peut-être parce que je ne les connaissais pas assez Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient des adultes et qu'aucun adulte - jamais - ne m'avait aidée, mis-à-part Rosinante.

Je repensais souvent à lui, d'ailleurs. J'espérais qu'il allait bien, que sa mission se passait au mieux et qu'elle n'était pas trop dangereuse. Si on l'avait laissé accéder à Marie Joie, cela signifiait sans aucun doute qu'il était un haut-gradé. Il devait donc savoir bien se défendre. Je le reverrai un jour… pas vrai ?

Je tentais de garder cet espoir au plus près de mon cœur, malgré l'angoisse qui m'assaillait et qui faisait glisser mes rêves comme de la poussière entre mes doigts. Deux mois déjà, et je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire. Une partie de moi était tentée de rester à Saboady. Après tout, la situation était en train devenir à la normale d'après Rayleigh. Je me trouvais sur Grand Line, la mer la plus dangereuse au monde, certes. Pourtant, quand je me cachais derrière le grand homme blond aux mains calleuses, agrippant son pantalon avant qu'il ne pose gentiment la main sur ma tête pour m'ébourrifer les cheveux, j'avais l'impression que rien ne pouvait m'arriver.

J'allais l'apprendre très vite : j'avais à la fois raison, et tort.

* * *

Ce jour-là, il faisait très chaud. J'avais voulu aider Rayleigh pour le revêtement des bateaux, et courait ici et là pour lui rapporter ce dont il avait besoin. Parfois de l'eau, parfois des vivres, parfois un peu d'alcool bien que je ne comprenne jamais comment ce liquide qui brûlait la gorge pouvait le désaltérer par un temps pareil.

Ce fut en rentrant dans le bar pour y chercher un nouveau seau d'eau que je le vis pour la première fois. Un grand adolescent à l'air dégandé se tenait accoudé au bar. Il devait sans doute s'agir d'un client de Shakky ; ou bien d'un de Rayleigh, qui attendait son tour ou voulait prendre rendez-vous. Je m'apprêtais à me diriger derrière le meuble lorsqu'il sentit ma présence et se retourna. Je me figeais. Je connaissais ce regard. Même son visage n'était pas entièrement inconnu : malgré sa peau très blanche, ses cicatrices et ses taches de rousseur, je ressentais une familiarité désagréable. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il me détaillait de haut en bas.

Tout se passa très vite.

Avant que Shakky ne revienne dans la pièce, il s'était précipité sur moi, avait enroulé un bras autour de mes bras et de mon thorax, collé une main contre ma bouche, avant de filer dehors en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Terrifiée, je mis quelques secondes à réagir et commençait à me débattre contre lui. Je hurlais contre sa paume jusqu'à ce qu'il m'assène un coup de poing dans mon flanc : j'en eus le souffle coupé.

\- Quand je pense que tu te trouvais ici, sous notre nez, siffla l'inconnu. Tu te crois tellement futée, hein ? Petite peste privilégiée. Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir te cacher ? tu es soit très stupide, soit… (il eut un sourire mauvais) Non, en fait, tu es juste stupide.

Pire encore que la panique, je sentis des larmes me monter aux yeux. Je ne savais pas qui il était. Je ne l'avais encore jamais rencontré et il me voulait déjà du mal. Je voulais vraiment, vraiment que ça se passe bien ; mais le monde extérieur à Marie Joie semblait aussi me détester. J'aurais voulu crier, appeler à l'aide. Toutefois, je manquais d'air et en vint à suffoquer. Il ne réagissait pas à mes coups de pieds désespérés qui n'atteignaient souvent que le vide. _Rayleigh-san…_

Je ne voulais pas retourner à Marie Joie. Plutôt mourir que de retourner là-bas. Deux mois passés à Sabaody m'avaient au moins appris ceci : je préférai une liberté brève plutôt que de passer des années innombrables à suivre des ordres qui ne me convenaient pas et m'opprimaient. Je tentais de mordre l'homme, en vain. De grosses larmes coulaient sur mes joues, ponctuées par mon hoquet, quand je sentis l'air me revenir. J'inspirais profondément puis je me rendis compte que je risquais de m'écraser au sol. Avant que mon cerveau ne réalise complètement le danger, un bras que je connaissais bien me ramena en arrière pour ensuite me remettre sur mes jambes. Bouche bée, je fis l'aller retour entre le visage rassurant de Rayleigh, le filet écarlate sur son épée, et le bras de l'homme tombé par terre.

\- Tu vas bien, Skye ? demanda-t-il avec toute la gentillesse dont on pouvait faire preuve dans un moment pareil.

Une nouvelle fois, je ne parvins pas à articuler le moindre mot. Je reniflais en tentant de ne pas éclater en sanglots. J'entendis alors un râle derrière moi et me retournais. L'inconnu s'était effondré quelques mètres plus loin en tenant la partie amputée de son membre. Sans comprendre pourquoi, je m'aggripais au pantalon de Rayleigh lorsqu'il voulut faire un pas dans sa direction. Il me jeta un regard curieux sans que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour expliquer mon raisonnement. J'essayais de faire passer tout mon désespoir dans mon regard. Était-ce vraiment si difficile à comprendre ? Je ne voulais pas que quiconque meure à cause de moi. Je n'en valais pas la peine. Rien ni personne n'en valait la peine, mais surtout pas moi. Je n'étais qu'une petite fille, celle ballottée ici et là par le destin et dont personne ne voulait vraiment ; parce qu'ils finissaient tous par sortir de ma vie. Même si cet homme me souhaitait du mal, ce n'était pas mon cas. Qu'il s'en aille ; c'était tout ce que je demandais. Lentement, Rayleigh rabaissa son arme.

L'homme roux cracha du sang en se redressant.

\- T-Tu ne pourras… (son poing se resserra sur l'endroit tranché de son épaule) tu ne pourras jamais vivre librement, _Fraser._ Je saurai un jour comment tu t'es enfuie et ce qui te rends si spéciale, siffla-t-il en transpirant à grosses gouttes.  
\- Ma patience a des limites, répliqua Rayleigh.

Un rire craquelé s'échappa de la gorge de l'inconnu.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas la protéger éternellement. Vous savez ce qu'elle est, n'est-ce pas ? Tout le monde voudra mettre la main sur une _arme_ pareille.

Atterrée, je me recroquevillais sur moi-même. Il savait. Comment ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, mais il savait. Il ne voulut toutefois pas tenter le diable davantage et fila non sans m'avoir fixé avec une intensité dérangeante. Je me rendis compte que je tremblais qu'une fois que Rayleigh m'eut prise dans ses bras. Tous les mots rassurants du monde ne parvenaient pas à me calmer. Une fois revenus à la maison, il discuta longuement avec Shakky de ce qui venait de se passer. J'appris alors que l'inconnu se prénommait Esteban et qu'il était un chasseur de primes en pleine ascension malgré son jeune âge. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, il devait avoir un lien fort avec Marie Joie ; sinon, il n'aurait jamais pu savoir qui j'étais ni me reconnaître.

Rayleigh finit par repartir faire son revêtement tandis que je restais enroulée dans une couverture à écouter Shakky me raconter des histoires. Je dus m'endormir car, en me réveillant, elle était en train de faire la vaisselle. Soudain, j'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres. Le choc de la tentative d'enlèvement m'avait laissée un peu dans le flou - Shakky avait parlé de dissociation - mais à présent, mon cerveau semblait fonctionner de nouveau normalement, ou à peu près.

Silencieuse, je me levais de la banquette pour trotter dehors, à la recherche de Rayleigh. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine à l'idée d'être ainsi dehors, à découvert, mais l'impulsion qui me poussait ainsi primait sur ma peur. Je devais le faire. Maintenant. J'arrivais près de l'entrepôt de revêtement à bout de souffle. Il se situait à une centaine de mètres du bar et était caché derrière un mangrove. Généralement, l'ancien pirate y laissait ses affaires et, si besoin, pouvait rentrer un bateau de taille moyenne à l'intérieur. Pour le moment, il avait l'air de prendre une pause en buvant une bouteille d'alcool sur une chaise longue, le regard pensif. Il se tourna dans ma direction avec un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ma présence.

\- Ah, Skye. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir de sitôt, commenta-t-il.

Les mains moites, j'allais m'asseoir à côté de sa chaise. _J'y suis presque._ En levant les yeux, je pouvais voir les bulles qui montaient vers les cieux. Libres et éphémères. Ma gorge était prise dans un étau. Pourtant, je réussis à entrouvrir les lèvres.

\- Rayleigh-san…

S'il fut surpris, il ne le montra pas. Peut-être pour ne pas me brusquer alors que j'avais l'air de pouvoir partir en poussière au moindre mouvement brusque. Je ramenais mes jambes contre ma poitrine dans un vague geste de réconfort. Je savais ce qui allait se passer. Shakky et lui aussi, même s'ils n'avaient pas abordé la question pendant que j'étais réveillée. L'homme aux cheveux roux risquait de n'être que le premier d'une longue série. Aussi longtemps que je serais en dehors de Marie Joie, les Fraser et le gouvernement chercheraient à me capturer de nouveau. Je ne serais jamais vraiment libre. Cette épée de Damoclès resterait au-dessus de ma tête, menaçante, retenue par un fil aussi minuscule que capricieux.

\- Est-ce que… (ma voix se brisa) Est-ce que c'est une bonne chose que je sois née ?

Il y eut un silence, très bref, mais qui me sembla durer une éternité. Puis la main de Rayleigh se posa sur le haut de mon crâne. Calme et réconfortante.

\- Continue à vivre, et un jour, tu le découvriras.


	7. Chapitre 5

J'ai eu une semaine chargée, mais voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre ! J'ai décidé de le fusionner avec le chapitre suivant, ce qui a rajouté presque 2000 mots à la dernière minute.

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire, ça serait très gentil T_T Merci à tou . te . s et bonne lecture !

* * *

 _"No one saves us but ourselves. No one can, and no one may._

 _We ourselves must walk the path."_

* * *

J'avais pleuré en partant de Sabaody.

Je pleurais beaucoup, à l'époque. Je n'arrêtais pas de m'excuser des traces de sel et de morve que je laissais sur les vêtements de Shakky, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'y prêter vraiment attention. Mes pleurs redoublèrent lorsqu'elle me donna une peluche que je reconnus aussitôt.

\- S-Shakky, hoquetais-je, c'est-

\- Je l'ai fait avec ton plaid préféré, confirma-t-elle avec un sourire. Il était tout déchiré donc il n'aurait pas supporté le voyage, mais je pense que ça tiendra mieux ainsi. En cas de problème, tu n'auras qu'à demander à Sôta-chan de t'apprendre à le raccommoder.

Elle l'avait brodé de manière savante en forme d'ours en peluche, avec des patchworks bariolés indiquant qu'elle n'avait gardé que les morceaux de tissus qui n'étaient pas trop déchirés. Je la serrais contre moi puis respirais à fond l'odeur familière, rassurante. L'ours avait de longues moustaches en vrilles, peu conventionnelles, qui me rappelèrent vaguement quelque chose avant que l'impression de déjà-vu ne passe. Elles étaient douces, tout comme le ventre, les oreilles et les coussinets de l'ours. J'y enfouis mon visage en respirant tant bien que mal.

\- M-Merci, Shakky.

Des sanglots me secouaient encore quand Rayleigh m'attira contre lui dans une dernière étreinte protectrice. Il me murmurait des paroles bienveillantes, pleines d'espoir, qui me rassurèrent un peu sur le moment mais que j'oubliais aussitôt. J'aurais voulu rester dans ses bras pour toujours : écouter sa respiration, ses battements de cœur… Il s'agissait des sons les plus rassurants de l'univers pour moi. De mes parents, à rien du tout, à Rosinante, à Rayleigh- je cherchais désespérément quelque chose ou quelqu'un auquel me raccrocher.

Malheureusement, ce quelque chose ne pouvait pas se trouver à l'archipel. Nous étions bien trop près de Marie Joie. Le chasseur de primes - Esteban - ne serait que le premier d'une longue liste. Shakky et Rayleigh ne se voyaient pas quitter l'archipel. Quant à moi… Moi, je prétendais devant eux que je voulais voir le monde. Mais ma vraie raison pour partir, ils le savaient sans doute, était tout simplement que je ne supportais pas que quiconque soit mis en danger par ma faute.

Même si Rayleigh était fort.

Même si je voulais rester avec eux.

Même si la vie semblait beaucoup plus facile quand je n'étais pas seule pour l'affronter.

Peu importait à quel point j'étais terrifiée, je devais m'éloigner d'eux. J'avais essayé de le dire, avec mes mots d'enfants et entre deux crises de larmes. L'ancien pirate avait compris. Il avait sans doute deviné beaucoup plus que ce que je n'aurais souhaité, d'ailleurs. Depuis l'évasion, je n'avais plus utilisé Ouranos. Je tremblais de tous mes membres rien qu'à l'idée que quelqu'un me voie et que l'on puisse retrouver ma trace. Jamais, _jamais_ je ne voulais retourner à Marie Joie. Je savais ce qu'on faisait aux traîtres- à ceux qui avaient choisi de vivre comme des humains en rejetant leur statut de dieux. Je savais aussi ce qu'on faisait aux filles, vaguement. Mon premier souvenir était marqué au fer rouge dans mon esprit : je ne parviendrais jamais à oublier la chambre d'Alexander, les gémissements de douleur, et la fille écrasée par son corps. A l'époque, je ne savais pas exactement de quoi il s'agissait. Juste que c'était mal, et que je ne voulais pas que ça m'arrive.

Je devais vivre.

J'avais promis à Rayleigh de vivre jusqu'à ce que je découvre si ma naissance était une bonne - ou une mauvaise - chose pour ce monde. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée que mon pouvoir puisse être transmis à ma famille proche. Je n'osais imaginer les catastrophes que les Fraser pourraient de nouveau créer avec Ouranos s'ils parvenaient à remettre la main dessus. J'étais assez âgée pour comprendre que le monde était en train de changer. La mort de Gold Roger quelques années plus tôt n'avait rien fait pour arranger les choses : même si cela s'était produit presque deux ans avant ma naissance, tout le monde connaissait encore le nom du Roi des Pirates. La Marine et le gouvernement s'agitaient sans cesse depuis lors. Tous les Nobles parlaient de la nécessité de renforcer le pouvoir qui leur était dû depuis huit cents ans. Je n'avais pas le moindre doute quant au fait que mes parents ne reculeraient devant rien pour récupérer ce qui faisait la fierté de notre lignée. Personnellement, je trouvais que ça me causait surtout des problèmes.

Je devais fuir, même si c'était lâche. J'étais trop petite, trop jeune; Je ne comprenais pas tout : même si le reconnaître était une preuve de maturité en soi, je doutais d'être prête à faire quoi que ce soit à l'encontre de ma famille avant plusieurs dizaines d'années- et encore, si j'y parvenais un jour. Pour l'instant, je devais vivre et découvrir le monde.

\- Skye, je te présente le capitaine Sôta, m'avait un jour déclaré Rayleigh, à peine une semaine après lui avoir annoncé que je devais partir. C'est un vieil ami à moi et il voyage sur tous les Blues pour son commerce.

Méfiante, j'étais restée cachée derrière Rayleigh en inclinant la tête. L'homme en question était petit, avec des cheveux et une barbe poivre et sel, et une apparence typique de vieux loup de mer (du moins, selon les livres d'illustrations que j'avais eu l'occasion de dévorer durant ma captivité). Je me rappelais avoir pensé sur le moment qu'il devait sans doute boire beaucoup de rhum au vu de son nez et ses joues rouges. Je n'avais pas eu tort.

Tandis que Sabaody s'éloignait au loin, je continuais de regarder l'archipel avec les larmes aux yeux. J'observais toujours l'horizon quand le capitaine Sôta vint me chercher. Je sursautais violemment quand il me tapota l'épaule.

\- Hé, petite. (je lui adressais un regard de biais) Skye. Viens, je t'faire le tour du propriétaire.

Je regardais fixement sa main comme s'il venait de me brûler, ce qui lui tira un soupir. Il se retira en douceur de mon espace vital. Pas de contact, il avait compris. Il me fit rapidement visiter le bateau : il s'agissait d'un solide trois mâts très bien entretenu. Je disposais de ma propre chambre fermant à clé, bien qu'elle ne soit pas plus grande qu'un cagibi. Je comprenais assez vite pourquoi. Les hommes étaient tous plus âgés que moi, me regardant de travers, parfois d'un air vaguement mauvais. Il n'y avait jamais eu de femme à voyager avec eux, encore moins une petite fille. Ils ne me supportaient déjà pas vraiment au début ; et la situation alla de mal en pis.

Je me sentais à peu près bien à Sabaody parce que je restais dans un environnement relativement fermé, et que Shakky et Rayleigh étaient aux petits soins avec moi. Par contre, voyager sur Grand Line alors que je n'avais jamais quitté Marie Joie auparavant changea ma situation du tout au tout.

Pendant plus d'un an, je fus presque continuellement malade. La fièvre me clouait souvent au lit. Le médecin me jugea plusieurs fois mourante, pensant que je ne passerais pas la nuit. Mais je m'accrochais contre vents et marées. Même si la vie était difficile, solitaire, dangereuse, compliquée… je ne pouvais pas me permettre de mourir. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à ce qui arriverait dans le cas contraire. Et si jamais Ouranos s'éveillait chez un autre membre de ma famille proche ? Chez ma sœur, manipulatrice et capricieuse ? Chez mes frères, plus cruels les uns que les autres ? Parfois, quand les nuits me paraissaient interminables et que seule une bouteille d'oxygène me permettait de continuer à respirer, je m'accrochais à ce fil rouge.

Ne pas mourir.

Ne pas les laisser gagner.

Comprendre pourquoi on m'avait permis d'exister.

Vivre.

Être malade en quasi-permanence ne me rendit pas plus populaire auprès de l'équipage, au contraire. Je n'étais qu'une bouche de plus à nourrir qui ne faisait pas assez pour mériter son gagne-pain. J'étais assez d'accord, à vrai dire, mais je n'avais généralement pas assez d'énergie pour leur prouver le contraire.

Mes souvenirs de cette période étaient très flous. Après la première année, je commençais à me sentir un peu mieux. Je servais donc d'homme à tout faire (l'expression faisait sourire Sôta) au capitaine du navire. Cela incluait surtout de nettoyer la crasse laissée par les adultes, d'aider en cuisine et de subvenir à tous les besoins de Sôta. Généralement, il se limitait à me demander de lui ramener ses instruments de navigation et de l'alcool.

Je passais des nuits entières à m'abîmer les yeux en dévorant des livres sur à peu près tous les sujets. J'absorbais toute cette connaissance comme une éponge. C'était mon seul refuge, mis-à-part les lettres que j'envoyais parfois à Rayleigh et Shakky. Nous ne perdions jamais vraiment contact ; et c'était mon meilleur moyen pour me sentir moins seule.

Quand ma peluche eut perdu toute odeur de Sabaody, les nuits me paraissaient souvent sans fin. Parfois, je montais sur le pont pour regarder les étoiles. Sôta m'avait appris leurs noms, dans un de ses rares moments de pédagogie sobre. Parfois, je restais dans ma chambre et fermais les yeux de toutes mes forces. Le garçon idéal grandissait avec moi et je le voyais un peu plus épanoui qu'avant. Il n'était plus tout seul dans mes rêves : entre deux de ses sourires éblouissants, je voyais un garçon blond dont une dent de devant manquait. Ils avaient l'air aussi sales et mal élevés l'un que l'autre, au vu de leur façon de se tenir qui manquait grandement d'élégance. Pourtant, j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir transcender mon rêve et me retrouver à courir avec eux, dans cette forêt immense.

J'aurais tellement aimé grandir avec des enfants de mon âge. Plus tard, je me rappellerai de cette période de ma vie avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin. Après deux années passées en isolation, j'avais à peine vécu quelques semaines dans un environnement rassurant ; tout cela pour me retrouver à nouveau dans un endroit où je ne me sentais pas non plus la bienvenue.

Cela ne surprendrait personne si, à l'âge adulte (" _si tu l'atteints un jour"_ , disaient souvent les matelots quand Sôta ne les entendait pas), j'éprouvais beaucoup de difficultés à me lier aux autres. Le trou dans ma poitrine était toujours là ; mais plus supportable.

Je devais vivre. Même si je ne rencontrais jamais le garçon idéal, même si le monde n'avait pas le moindre sens.

Je devais vivre.

* * *

Pendant près de deux ans, cette simple pensée m'avait suffi. J'étais souvent trop épuisée pour penser à autre chose. La solitude et une étrange mélancolie ne me pesaient pas trop ; du moment que je parvenais à rêver lorsque je fermais les yeux. Puis vint le jour fatidique, où un simple journal de North Blue me fit perdre la tête.

Le monde vola en éclats.

J'étais tranquillement en train de nettoyer les tables du petit déjeuner lorsque je commençais à prêter attention à la discussion agitée du capitaine et de son second. L'un comme l'autre, ils pestaient contre la dangerosité des eaux dans lesquelles nous étions en très de pénétrer.

\- C'est dingue, quand même, marmonna Sôta. Quand j'pense qu'il y a des vices-amiraux après eux et que personne n'arrive à les choper…  
\- Ça serait pas étonnant qu'ils aient des taupes dans la Marine. Franchement, en rajouta le second, t'as vu sa tête de fouine ? Ils arriveront jamais à le coincer.

Ah, des affaires de pirates. C'était monnaie courante pour notre bateau : le plus grand pari des navires de commerce était toujours de réussir à traverser les mers sans se faire voler leur cargaison et leurs vivres. Nous avions été abordés une ou deux fois, sans que cela ne dégénère trop. Sôta était expérimenté ; et moi, je restais bien cachée jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini. Un équipage de plus ou de moins ne changerait pas vraiment notre quotidien. Je continuais de frotter contre le bois de la table.

\- Tu ne les a encore jamais rencontrés, Sôta ? J'ai entendu l'histoire d'un gars qui s'était fait défoncer par un de leurs officiers, c'était vraiment moche. Le mec, balèze - presque trois mètres de haut ! - et avec un sourire d'ange qui lui barrait le visage.

Une sueur froide me parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Instinctivement, j'avais essayé d'imaginer ce à quoi un tel individu pouvait ressembler mais mon cerveau s'était bloqué au dernier moment. Son visage était resté flou, comme masqué par une pellicule que je ne parvenais pas à enlever. Tremblante, je posais mes mains sur la table pour ne pas m'effondrer. Mes jambes s'étaient transformées en gelée.

\- Ils sont vraiment à part, ceux de la Donquixote Family, ajouta le capitaine. On dit qu'ils acceptent des gamins comme Skye tant qu'ils font leurs preuves. Et celui dont tu parlais, ça doit être leur officier principal, Corazon. Je connais quelqu'un qui-

 _Quoi ?_

Les bruits de leur conversation se transformèrent en bourdonnement sourd. Le cœur affolé, je me rendis à peine compte que mes jambes avaient lâché et que je m'étais assise sur un tabouret. L'éponge m'avait glissé des mains. _Corazon._ Après avoir pris quelques inspirations frénétiques, je marchais tant bien que mal jusqu'à leur table pour me saisir du journal qu'ils avaient délaissé. En gros titre sur la première page : " ** _La Donquixote Family frappe encore, laissant plusieurs centaines de morts dans leur sillage_** ". Le sourire d'un homme blond en costume tranchait avec le paysage d'apocalypse derrière lui, s'étalant comme une promesse de mort.

Une sensation de liquide glacé, désagréable et angoissant, s'épanouit dans ma poitrine. J'avais du mal à respirer. Je ne sentis pas la main du capitaine se poser sur mon épaule et refusait de leur rendre le journal. Mon regard était aspiré par la photo. Je connaissais ce visage- ou du moins, j'en connaissais un qui était très semblable.

 _Corazon._

 _Où est-ce que j'ai entendu ce nom ?_

Plus j'y pensais, plus je sentais un espèce de tournis sans fin m'envahir. J'avais très froid, sauf au niveau de ma tête et de ma gorge, qui étaient brûlantes. Je portais mes mains à ma poitrine dans une vaine tentative de reprendre mon souffle. Rien n'y fit.

 _La barrière se brisa._

 _Un monde entier de souvenirs explosa pèle-mêle devant mes yeux remplis de larmes. Une vérité absolue que j'avais oublié._

 **Gol D. Roger.**

 **Les Ponéglyphes.**

 **Les armes antiques.**

 **Les empereurs du Nouveau Monde.**

 **L'armée révolutionnaire.**

 **Les pirates au chapeau de paille.**

 **Monkey D. Luffy.**

 **Ace, Sabo, Luffy.**

 **Ace.**

 **One Piece.**

Je m'étais mise à trembler de tout mon corps. Le capitaine, et son second, et d'autres matelots rameutés par le bruit s'agitaient devant mes yeux flous.

Le garçon idéal avait un nom.

Il avait une destinée, avec une mort certaine qui l'attendait à bras ouverts.

Il existait, et je n'aurais pas dû être là. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Pendant un instant qui sembla durer une éternité, la partie adulte de mon cerveau s'agita. Celle qui dormait profondément, qui ne se réveillait que pour me tirer de situations difficiles desquelles une enfant n'aurait pu survivre seule- Elle racla l'intérieur de mon crâne avec le bruit désagréable d'une craie grinçant sur un tableau noir, celui qui donnait l'impression que nos ongles allaient s'arracher et qui me rendait complètement malade.

One Piece était un monde de fiction. Un manga qui avait bercé mon adolescence et m'avait accompagné jusqu'à l'âge adulte.

Pourtant, par un hasard délirant, il s'agissait aussi du monde dans lequel j'étais née - de nouveau - et dans lequel j'avais vécu durant neuf ans.

Ni mes souvenirs d'adulte, ni ceux d'enfant, ne prenaient le pas l'un sur l'autre. Nul côté ne détenait la vérité absolue ou des affabulations.

C'était réel.

Désespérément réel et terrifiant.

Un cri inhumain arracha ma gorge puis ce fut le noir.

* * *

Je fus fiévreuse une durée interminable. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'impression de dormir, ni d'être éveillée. Je flottais dans un demi-monde empli de brumes. Partout où je me déplaçais, je glissais dans une flaque d'eau qui m'engloutissais toute entière. Je ne nageais même pas vers la surface. Je ne faisais pas attention à ma respiration. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était ce que j'avais oublié. Ce qui faisait de moi quelqu'un de spécial. J'avais enfin la clé de mon esprit à part. Je savais pourquoi je n'avais jamais réussi à m'adapter complètement au style de vie des Nobles Mondiaux ; et rien que cela me donnait envie de pleurer.

Je ne savais pas comment j'avais pu en arriver là. Il y avait un grand vide entre ma vie d'avant et mon premier souvenir ici- la chambre d'Alexander et la fille qu'il violait. Je doutais de comprendre un jour ce qui s'était passé mais ça ne faisait rien.

Parmi les souvenirs qui m'étaient revenus, il y avait celui d'un jour de neige. Des cris de douleur étouffés par le pouvoir d'un fruit du démon. Un enfant caché dans un coffre. Deux frères pointant un pistolet vers l'autre. Du rouge s'étalant, encore et encore, sur le blanc pur. _Corazon._

Je me réveillais en sursaut.

* * *

\- Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt !

Haletante, je regardais autour de moi. Ma vision s'éclaircit peu à peu ; le flou s'estompait. Il y avait le duo habituel sur le côté droit de mon lit : le capitaine et le médecin de bord, Marc. Petit à petit, je repris conscience de mon corps et levait la main pour essuyer mon visage en sueur.

Je me rappelais de mon nom. Mon ancien nom. Pendant un moment, je les écoutais parler sans savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. Je balbutiais parfois des mots sans cohérence avant de me prendre la tête entre mes mains pour me calmer, fermant les yeux de toutes mes forces.

 _Je suis Skye._

Je me souvenais de ma famille, de ma vie, de mes anciens rêves, de la personne que j'avais été- et que j'étais toujours, d'une certaine manière. Mais j'étais devenue Skye. Une petite fille noble de neuf ans, dont l'esprit n'était pas assez mature pour comprendre tous les problèmes et angoisses que mes souvenirs d'adultes portaient en eux. Le souffle saccadé, je lâchais prise petit à petit jusqu'à ce que mes yeux soient à nouveau clairs.

 _Je suis Skye._

Je me redressais brusquement sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Sôta me donna un verre d'eau, que je bus d'une traite malgré les réprimandes du docteur. Je n'avais qu'une seule idée en tête.

\- Capitaine, il faut que j'aille sur une île, soufflais-je entre deux respirations sifflantes.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Ça fait trois jours que tu es inconsciente. Dans ton état, tu n'iras nulle part.

 _\- Capitaine, je-_ _  
_

Ma phrase fut coupée net par une quinte de toux, que je réfrénais tant bien que mal. Les yeux brûlants, je continuais de fixer Sôta.

\- L'île de Minion, continuais-je. Je dois absolument m'y rendre.

\- T'as pas entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? Tu n'es pas en état de-

Une sensation familière, que j'avais oublié, se mit à picoter sur toute ma peau.

 _Rosinante._

Rosinante. Corazon. Cora-san. Un Marine, l'un des rares Marines au cœur tendre et épris de justice ; un cœur si grand qu'il l'offrait aux autres sur un plateau. Ma gorge se serra en me rappelant de sa fin. Seul, dans la neige. Protégeant un enfant si maltraité par la vie et par les hommes que j'en admirais la force mentale hors du commun. Mon cerveau se mit à tourner à toute vitesse. Je calculais rapidement la chronologie dans laquelle je me trouvais malgré ma fièvre.

Peut-être que j'avais encore le temps.

Peut-être. Si je ne traînais pas, et que le capitaine acceptait de m'y emmener.

La pièce vira au blanc. J'ouvris la bouche pour affirmer une nouvelle fois mon opinion - très arrêtée - sur la chose lorsque Marc s'effondra. Curieuse, je le regardais faire. Il avait les yeux dans le vide. Il était inconscient. Petit à petit, ma peau cessa de picoter et je compris.

Le pouvoir étrange que j'avais utilisé à Marie Joie… Celui qui m'avait permis de mettre KO mon oncle, le même qui aujourd'hui venait de faire sombrer le docteur dans l'inconscience, était le Haki. Et pas n'importe lequel. Ma prise se resserra sur mes draps. Encore une énigme que je devrais résoudre- mais plus tard. Peu importait à quel point cela me semblait dingue, d'ailleurs. Rosinante m'avait sauvé la vie en illuminant mes journées dans ma geôle sans fenêtre. Aujourd'hui, il était temps que je lui rende la pareille.

Je relevais des yeux défiants vers Sôta. Lentement, il sortit sa gnôle de sa veste, d'une main tremblante. Elle était vide. Il ne parvint pas à la remettre dans sa poche et finit par la laisser tomber sur le lit. Quand il finit par réussir à parler, il avait la plus petite voix que je lui avais jamais entendu.

\- … Tu es sûre de toi, Skye ? L'île de Minion est un repaire notoire de pirates.

\- Certaine. Déposez-moi juste sur la côte, je me débrouillerais une fois là-bas. Mais il _faut_ que j'y aille.

Il soutint mon regard encore quelques secondes, y cherchant une faille. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne vacillais pas ; et il n'en trouva aucune. Lentement, il hocha la tête.

\- D'accord. Cap sur l'île de Minion.


	8. Chapitre 6

_"Numbing the pain for a while will only make it worse when you finally feel it."_

* * *

Les hommes n'avaient pas compris ni vraiment accepté la décision du capitaine de se diriger soudainement vers l'île de Minion. Toutefois, ils n'étaient pas non plus au courant du petit coup de pression que je lui avais mis en utilisant du Haki et s'étaient donc exécutés sans trop poser de question.

Il nous avait fallu presque trois jours pour y parvenir. Pendant tout ce temps, j'étais restée à la proue du bateau ; ne redescendant dans ma petite cabine que lorsque je commençais à avoir des engelures. L'idée que Rosinante puisse mourir me retournait l'estomac. Me concentrer sur ce qui risquait d'arriver d'ici quelques semaines ou quelques jours (si ça ne s'était pas déjà produit, mais je préférais ne pas y penser) me permettait d'occulter tout le reste.

Mon ancienne vie. Mon autre nom. Ma famille d'origine, certes étrange et compliquée mais qui avait le mérite d'être beaucoup moins cruelle et dérangée - en majeure partie - que le clan Fraser. Mon Haki des Rois. Ouranos. _Surtout Ouranos._ Qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer pour que quelqu'un comme moi se retrouve plongée tête la première là-dedans ? Quand mes pensées se faisaient trop sombres, trop envahissantes, je n'avais qu'à fermer les yeux pour me rappeler de ce qui importait.

Rosinante allait mourir si je ne faisais rien. Sa vie valait bien plus que mes petits problèmes existentiels insolubles. A vrai dire, je ne savais absolument pas ce que j'allais faire une fois là-bas. Les souvenirs de l'intrigue de One Piece qui m'étaient revenus étaient très clairs ; affreusement précis pour une histoire que je n'avais pas lu depuis des années, en fait. Je n'aurais dû me souvenir que de bribes de noms ou d'endroits. Pourtant, le mélange savant de ma mémoire retrouvée et de la connaissance que j'avais acquise en grandissant avait dû permettre aux pièces du puzzle de se reconstituer. A chaque fois que mes paupières se fermaient, je voyais son corps ensanglanté étalé dans la neige, clair comme de l'eau de roche. Je ne comprenais toujours pas par quel miracle j'avais pu rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi fabuleux que lui. Je n'avais pas besoin de le comprendre. Juste de tenter quelque chose ; n'importe quoi.

Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, un désir irrépressible me poussait à aller de l'avant. Même si j'étais terrifiée et que je n'avais qu'une minuscule chance de réaliser quoi que ce soit, je devais le faire.

Je me trouvais encore en pleine réflexion lorsque Sôta vint me voir, au bout du quatrième jour. J'étais emmitouflée dans une couverture, ma peluche serrée contre moi. Je tenais toujours le journal dans mes mains gantées ; une preuve de plus que ce que je vivais était bien réel. Il s'assit près de moi avec son éternelle bouteille de rhum au poing.

\- On est presque arrivés, Skye. Tu sais c'que tu vas faire une fois là-bas ? (il marqua un bref silence) La zone craint vraiment, d'après c'que j'ai entendu. Il y aurait une sorte d'échange qui s'préparerait.

Je hochais du chef. Ma réaction ne sembla même pas le surprendre : il se contenta de soupirer.

\- J'pourrais pas t'aider une fois qu'on t'aura laissée à terre, Skye. J'ai promis à Rayleigh de t'protéger - et les dieux savent que je lui dois une sacrée dette - mais j'dois aussi veiller sur mon équipage, tu comprends ?  
\- Oui, bien sûr, capitaine.

Mon approbation n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Une fois encore, mon esprit d'adulte avait pris le pas sur celui de la fillette de neuf ans. J'aurais bien sûr due être terrifiée à l'idée de m'aventurer sur une île remplie de personnes toutes plus mortelles les unes que les autres, _et je l'étais_. Je me rappelais parfaitement du fait que Doflamingo mesurait plus de trois mètres mais que son égo, par contre, était démesuré. Aucun membre de sa Family ne ferait de manière s'il devait abattre une fillette. Ouranos ne me tirerait sans doute pas de cet énième mauvais pas- et à vrai dire, je n'en avais pas envie non plus. Je n'aimais pas ce pouvoir. Il était dérangeant. Peut-être en partie parce qu'il ne faisait pas partie du monde que je connaissais.

La seule solution restait donc de me faire toute petite. Avec un peu… non, _beaucoup_ de chance, il y avait de l'espoir. Et l'espoir faisait vivre.

Je respirais profondément pour empêcher mes mains de trembler tandis que Sôta soupirait.

\- J't'aurais prévenue, conclut-il.

Les yeux fixés vers l'horizon malgré les picotements qui les parcouraient, je ne lui adressais pas le moindre regard. _Rosinante._ Le destin devait avoir à cœur de se moquer de ma petite personne en particulier. Pourquoi, de tous les êtres existant en ce monde, il avait fallu que mon seul ami soit un homme destiné à mourir trop tôt ?

Je posais la main sur ma poitrine en tentant de me calmer. Une inspiration, bloquer, une expiration… Ignorer les larmes aux coins de mes yeux. Recommencer. Je ne devais pas flancher. Pour la première fois depuis ma naissance, je voyais enfin un semblant de lumière sur le monde. _Si ça se trouve, j'existe uniquement dans ce but. Pour le sauver._ Ce n'était pas comme si je faisais partie d'un cauchemar où le temps s'écoulait extrêmement vite et dont je pensais me réveiller. Personne ne viendrait à mon secours. Personne ne me secouerait l'épaule pour me sortir de ma torpeur et me dire de me lever pour aller au travail. J'avais bel et bien vécu neuf ans dans le monde de One Piece. Il s'agissait d'une réalité dure, mais nécessaire à avaler.

Dans le cas contraire, j'allais perdre pied et devenir folle.

* * *

J'avais très brièvement réussi à dormir avant que notre navire n'arrive à destination. Le _Golden Freyja_ avait jeté l'ancre près d'une île voisine aux dernières heures du jour. Le ciel s'éteint teinté de rouge, comme pour faire écho à la nuit sanglante qui approchait.

Pour une fois, j'avais pu changer d'habits. Je savais déjà que l'île avait un climat hivernal à cette période de l'année ; et Sôta avait pu me confirmer qu'un échange important s'apprêtait à avoir lieu sur l'île de Minion- bien qu'il n'en sache pas plus. Heureusement, c'était suffisant pour moi. Un épais manteau blanc en fourrure me couvrait de la tête aux pieds : la capuche était rabattue sur mon visage pour mieux cacher ma peau dorée par le soleil et mes mèches de cheveux brunes. Bien que nous ayons subi une chute de température d'au moins trente degrés en à peine deux jours, j'étais en nage.

 _Rosinante. Cora-san._

Quand je ne faisais pas attention, son vrai nom et son surnom préféré se juxtaposaient dans mon esprit. Puis mon estomac se retournait, invariablement. Même si notre temps ensemble avait été éphémère, il ne méritait pas ça. Des larmes brûlantes coulaient parfois sur mes joues en repensant à son sourire. J'étais frustrée à en être malade. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que j'allais faire. Soigner Rosinante si je le trouvais ? Le prévenir de l'infiltration de Vergo ?

Est-ce que ça importait vraiment ?

Sôta avait apprêtée une chaloupe pour m'emmener à terre. Le trajet me sembla interminable malgré la dangerosité des eaux, d'où émergeaient constamment des débris de glaciers.

\- T'es sûre de ton coup ? répéta le capitaine. Tu t'rends compte qu'il y a plusieurs dizaines de Marines dispersés sur l'île et qu'ta cavale sera finie s'ils te mettent le grappin dessus ?

Je me retournais vers lui, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il fit la grimace mais continua à ramer.

\- J'connais pas ton histoire et j'tiens pas à la savoir. Mais j't'aime bien, Skye. Je sais pas non plus pourquoi tu tiens tant à aller sur cette île, mais foutre ta vie en l'air ne t'aidera pas à oublier le passé.

Une nouvelle fois, je l'ignorais. C'était gentil de sa part de s'inquiéter. Mais après les révélations qui m'avaient foudroyé quelques jours plus tôt, cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne voyait que ce qui se passait en surface ; alors que mes souvenirs avaient enlevé de force cette pellicule invisible qui avait jusque-là protégé ma santé mentale. Je devais y aller.

Mes jambes tremblaient lorsque le canot effleura le sable de l'île. Je n'attendis pas que nous soyons complètement accostés : je me ruais dans l'eau glacée avec un couinement. La sensation était désagréable ; mais, encore une fois, ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'avait pu vivre Law et Rosinante. Je marchais tant bien que mal jusqu'à la rive avant de me retourner. Sôta était toujours là. Il me fixait en fumant sa pipe, les yeux rouges. Je n'aurais pas su dire s'il s'agissait d'un manque de sommeil ou de larmes mal contenues. Un frémissement secoua mes lèvres et je m'inclinais profondément. _Merci pour tout._ Puis je tournais les talons avant de me mettre à courir.

* * *

Mon angoisse n'avait pas cessé de monter pendant tout le temps où je parcourais l'île. Quand mes jambes fatiguaient, je m'arrêtais très brièvement pour manger des morceaux de viande séchée au goût infâme avant de me remettre en route.

Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de trouver Rosinante. Je devais aussi le mettre en sécurité même si j'ignorais encore par quel miracle j'allais pouvoir l'aider. Plusieurs fois, je faillis me faire repérer par les pirates et Marines qui écumaient l'île. Je me laissais tomber à terre puis attendais qu'ils passent. Le cœur battant. Les yeux et la gorge rendus douloureux par les sanglots qui montaient en moi. J'avais juste envie de me rouler en boule et d'attendre que l'assaut soit terminé ; mais ma conscience ne me le permettait pas. Je devais aider Rosinante. Alors, tremblante et les lèvres gercées par le froid, je me levais pour reprendre mes recherches. Personne ne faisait vraiment attention à moi. Des corps gisaient ici et là, teintant la neige d'écarlate. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que je préférais ça à l'odeur immonde des cadavres brûlant à Marie Joie. Après ce qui me sembla être plusieurs heures à marcher dans le froid, je finis toutefois par me rendre à l'évidence.

La Donquixote Family était déjà partie. Une poignée de survivants de l'équipage pirate ayant obtenu l'Ope Ope no Mi tentait encore de sauver leurs peaux contre les deux cuirassés de la Marine dont les escadrons parcouraient l'île sans relâche. Une sensation glacée qui n'avait rien à voir avec la température ambiante s'installa dans le creux de mon ventre. _Est-ce que je suis arrivée trop tard ?_ Voir la cage à oiseaux de Doflamingo aurait presque été un soulagement à cet instant précis.

Je reniflais malgré moi : un étau invisible étranglait ma gorge, m'empêchant de respirer. J'avais l'impression d'avoir de la bouillie à la place des jambes.

 _Lève-toi._

Tremblante, j'essuyais mes larmes d'un revers de manche sans me préoccuper de la douleur qui mordait mon visage au moindre coup de vent.

 _Lève-toi._

Rosinante n'avait pas baissé les bras malgré la pression qu'avait exercé Sengoku sur lui afin qu'il ne me rende plus visite. Il avait été mon premier et plus proche ami, mon confident pendant plusieurs mois. Je lui devais bien ça. La respiration sifflante, je me remis en marche. Ma dernière lueur d'espoir commençait à se tarir lorsque j'aperçus enfin un bâtiment. Puis deux, puis dix. Un village abandonné s'étalait devant moi. Quasi-hystérique, je me mis à courir, oubliant presque ma fatigue et le danger environnant. Rosinante avait été abandonné près d'un village, le seul village de cette île minuscule. Je voyais blanc. Blanc sur mes mains gelées, blanc sur mon manteau, blanc sur les maisons.

Blanc, puis rouge.

Un léger manteau neigeux recouvrait déjà le corps du Marine, repérable instantanément grâce à sa taille phénoménale. Cette fois, je ne tentais pas de refréner le sanglot qui montait en moi et me précipitait vers lui. Il n'y avait plus de coffres. J'avais donc bien eu raison de croire que Doflamingo et ses sbires s'en étaient allés depuis longtemps. _Malheureusement, cela veut aussi dire que-_ Je ne laissais pas mon cerveau terminer la phrase. Non. Non, ce n'était pas possible. J'appuyais mes doigts devenus très - trop - roses, voire violets, contre les plaies qui lui trouaient la poitrine.

\- Rosinante ? murmurais-je.

Pas de réponse. Je reniflais tant bien que mal, la respiration entrecoupée par les sanglots. J'avais du mal à respirer. Sous mes petites, toutes petites mains d'enfant, sa cage thoracique ne se soulevait plus. Lorsque je me penchais vers sa bouche pour sentir si un filet d'air s'en échappait, je parvenais à la même constatation.

Éberluée, je me laissais tomber en arrière. Le froid commença à s'infiltrer partout dans mon corps sans que je ne parvienne à bouger. Encore une fois, la réalité me frappait en pleine figure. Ce n'était pas comme si je voyais un dessin en noir et blanc étalé dans un livre, ni une animation colorée sur un écran d'ordinateur.

Le froid, le sang, le corps rigide près de moi étaient tous bien réels. Un geignement de désespoir s'arracha à ma gorge.

 _\- Rosinante ?!-_

Je couvrais ma bouche d'une main. Trop tard. J'étais arrivée trop tard. Qu'il s'agisse du journal, du voyage pour venir jusqu'ici, ou du blocage de mon cerveau sur mes anciens souvenirs ; quelque chose de crucial m'avait fait manquer de temps. Je me mordis la lèvre brusquement, jusqu'au sang. Un goût métallique se répandit sur ma langue. Mes pensées se bousculaient sans qu'aucune n'arrive à prendre le pas sur les autres. Je n'entendais même plus les bruits de combat au loin.

Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, j'en vins à regarder mes mains. Elles étaient tremblantes, virant au violet et gonflées. Sôta m'avait pourtant donné des gants mais j'avais dû les égarer en chemin. Je cillais. Mes mains. Petites et fragiles. Des mains négligées, abîmées par le travail. Des mains qui, un jour, avaient fait surgir une sphère orangée et ainsi sauvé la vie d'un enfant.

 _Non, il n'est pas trop tard._

Je sortis de ma torpeur. De quelques coups de bras, j'enlevais le surplus de neige qui avait recouvert le Marine. Je m'approchais de lui le plus possible, les genoux dans la neige, avant de souffler sur mes paumes. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de mes chances de réussite. Et si je n'y arrivais pas ? Peut-être qu'Ouranos ne s'appliquait qu'à ceux qui étaient encore en vie. Peut-être que je n'étais pas assez puissante pour réaliser un miracle pareil. Peut-être que je risquais ma vie.

Sauf qu'avec des "si" et des "peut-être", on pouvait mettre le monde en bouteille.

Je fermais les yeux. Mes mains se posèrent sur la poitrine de Rosinante tandis que je tentais de me concentrer sur ma respiration. Il me fallait oublier le froid, les coups de feu et le sang qui imbibait mes avants-bras.

Je devais juste penser à une respiration et à un cœur battant. A son sourire.

À la vie.


	9. Interlude - sous la neige

"You can't love someone back to life."

* * *

 _I_ _l faisait froid._

 _Il n'était pas très couvert, et ses vêtements semblaient trempés. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à trouver cela désagréable._

 _Sa poitrine se soulevait. Doucement. Avec prudence. Comme si son propre corps n'était pas certain de ce qui venait de se produire. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la lumière l'aveugla pendant un moment. Tout ce qui avait été noir devint blanc._

 _Une nouvelle respiration lui fit voir des étoiles. Malgré la température extrêmement basse, il se sentait bien. Il n'y avait rien pour obstruer sa poitrine, pas de poids dans son estomac ni de tic nerveux secouant son corps. Il avait presque envie de refermer les yeux pour profiter de ce moment au calme._

 _Ce fut alors qu'il la vit._

 _Elle était minuscule comparée à la main qu'il leva dans sa direction. Brune, avec des cheveux rendus extrêmement bouclés par l'humidité, et des yeux larmoyants qu'il ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. Elle sanglotait lorsqu'elle lui attrapa la main, la serrant dans les siennes, répétant un mot sans arrêt comme un mantra._

 _Il ne comprit pas. Il se redressa avec lenteur pour la regarder de plus près. Elle n'avait pas l'air de se calmer, ce qui le préoccupait. Il n'était pas certain de savoir si elle était heureuse ou effondrée._

 _Ce ne fut qu'en lui posant la question qu'elle sembla se figer. Puis l'horreur se peignit petit à petit sur son visage, qui prit un teint crayeux._

 _\- Rosinante ? demanda-t-elle encore._

 _Il cilla, avant de secouer la tête. Il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire._

 _Les yeux sombres de la petite fille s'écarquillèrent. Il voulut lui tapoter l'épaule dans un geste instinctif de réconfort mais elle retira sa main, comme si elle venait de se brûler._

 _Elle cria, longtemps._

 _Sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Sans remarquer les coups d'œils inquiets qu'il commençait à jeter aux alentours en se rendant compte que l'endroit où ils se trouvaient était en ruines et ensanglanté. Un peu comme lui._

 _Puis sa plainte s'étouffa dans sa gorge et elle s'effondra. Elle devait sans doute être épuisée au vu des cernes qui creusaient son visage. Il tenta de la secouer pour la réveiller, en vain. La situation se présentait mal. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, où il était, ni qui était cette fille._

 _Pourtant - et cela devait être le plus étrange -, il se sentait bien. En paix. D'un geste souple, il essuya ce qui lui collait au visage depuis son réveil. Il s'agissait d'un liquide coloré qu'il identifia comme étant du maquillage._

 _La petite fille était toujours inconsciente lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui pour lui redonner un semblant de chaleur humaine. Elle semblait frigorifiée. Il lui enfonça son bonnet à lacet sur la tête. Il pourrait survivre à un peu de neige. En fait, il se sentait même extrêmement bien dans le froid environnant._

 _A chaque respiration, ses poumons s'ancraient un peu plus dans cette journée enneigée._

 _A chaque battement de cœur, il se sentait incroyablement vivant._

* * *

Encore un chapitre, et cela marquera la fin de l'arc "enfance" pour Skye. Je sais qu'elle peut sembler très confuse par moments, mais je trouve ça un peu normal au vu de sa situation. En tous les cas, il semblerait qu'avoir réussi à ranimer Corazon avec un peu de retard, malgré le froid ambiant, ait laissé des séquelles qu'Ouranos ne peut pas guérir...

Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ; / / / /; n'hésitez pas à en laisser un au passage, ça serait gentil !


	10. Chapitre 7

Voilà le chapitre 7, qui permet de clore le deuxième arc narratif. Il est encore un peu _dark,_ mais je vous promets que Skye ira mieux après une ellipse. On va bientôt pouvoir rentrer dans le vif du sujet ; mais expliquer sa situation depuis le début me paraissait important.

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de laissez un commentaire- ça fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

 _"You're gonna carry that weight."_

* * *

Le réveil fut particulièrement difficile.

Je sentais au premier abord le mouvement familier de la mer en dessous de moi, comme un balancier. J'y étais habituée ; je n'y prêtais donc pas vraiment attention. Puis, petit à petit, mes oreilles commencèrent à bourdonner et l'agitation reprit brusquement.

J'étais en vie. Rosinante était en vie. La réalité me retomba dessus comme un bloc de béton. J'avais merdé. J'avais foutu sa vie en l'air. Son regard rempli d'incompréhension lorsque j'avais appelé son nom était imprimé à jamais sur ma rétine. Soudain, il fut plus difficile de respirer. Je serrais mes bras autour de moi pour essayer de refréner mes tremblements. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ Un gémissement monta dans ma gorge, irrépressible. Je portais mes mains à ma tête, incrédule. Je ne m'appesantais même pas sur l'étrangeté de la situation. Oui, j'avais réussi à réaliser un espèce de miracle, et alors ?

Il ne savait pas qui j'étais. Pire encore, il ne savait même pas qui _il_ était. Il était inconscient du danger qu'il courait au dehors s'il tentait de vivre normalement. Au moindre faux pas, il pourrait être repéré par le réseau d'informateurs de Doflamingo. Aurait-il seulement envie de se battre ? Sans ses souvenirs pour alimenter sa détermination à combattre le mal, serait-il capable ne serait-ce que de défendre sa vie si besoin ?

Je hoquetais entre deux sanglots. Mes ongles commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans mon crâne. La douleur physique ne comptait plus. Je n'existais plus que dans mon cri. Ce cri rempli de peine et de désespoir. Durant quelques jours, malgré mon jeune âge, j'avais réussi à mettre de côté l'épée de Damoclès qu'était mon passé. Venir d'un autre monde. Connaître le futur lointain. Marcher dans la fiction. A présent, ce traumatisme me revenait en pleine figure avec autant de force qu'un boomerang. Je tirais sur mes cheveux sans y prêter attention. Plus rien n'avait de prise sur moi. Rien, sauf ce sentiment d'horreur dans ma poitrine qui montait, encore et encore, en écrasant tout sur son passage.

Puis on se saisit de mes poignets. Avec fermeté sans pour autant être brusque, on les écarta de mon crâne. J'avais des cheveux arrachés plein les mains.

\- Respire. Inspire, bloque, expire. Allez, encore !

Je tentais de me retirer de cette prise, en vain. A court d'options, j'obéis. Inspirer, bloquer, expirer. En boucle. Jusqu'à ce que mon cœur se calme. Jusqu'à ce que j'y vois clair au travers de mes larmes. Sôta était là. Le médecin bord aussi. Toutefois, celui qui me retenait de me faire encore plus mal était Rosinante. J'observais son visage sans trop y croire. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune sans son maquillage, plus fragile aussi. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas la même expression préoccupée qu'à son habitude ? Celle qu'il essayait de cacher mais que je l'avais parfois vu arborer, quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait et qu'il pouvait - enfin - baisser sa garde. Mes yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes.

A ma plus grande surprise, son visage calme se tordit d'inquiétude.

\- Non, non, répéta-t-il. Non, non ! Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va pas te faire de mal. Je veux juste t'aider. D'accord ? Est-ce que tu veux que je te lâche ?

Il retira ses mains. Sans réfléchir, j'allais aussitôt me blottir contre lui. Il se tendit brièvement puis, avec un soupir de soulagement, passa ses bras autour de moi pour me caresser le dos. Cette fois, mes pleurs étaient plus emplis de gratitude que d'amertume.

\- Ton cœur bat, murmurais-je, abasourdie.

Un son doux, régulier dans sa poitrine. Je devinais son sourire sans le voir, toujours le visage enfoui dans ses vêtements.

\- Oui, c'est mieux quand même.

Je tremblais toujours lorsqu'il passa la main sur mes cheveux. J'avais rêvé de ce moment, quelques années plus tôt. Dans mes rêves les plus fous, j'avais imaginé que Rosinante reviendrait me chercher et qu'il m'emmènerait loin, très loin de Marie Joie et de ma famille. Quelle importance si je vivais avec le peu qu'un Marine pouvait s'offrir, tant qu'il accepterait de garder ma main dans la sienne ? Cette main douce, immense, qui m'apaisait petit à petit.

Je me laissais aller.

* * *

Rosinante m'avait apparemment porté jusqu'à la côte dans l'espoir de trouver une embarcation pour s'enfuir. Contre toute attente, le capitaine Sôta était resté caché pendant de longues heures dans l'espoir que je revienne saine et sauve. Il s'en était fallu de peu. Nous étions tous les deux couverts d'engelures lorsque le médecin nous avait pris en charge ; et il s'était battu pendant trois jours pour me garder en vie.

J'avais eu envie de mourir. C'était ce qu'ils disaient en tous cas. Pendant ces trois jours, je n'avais pas essayé de me battre pour rester en vie. Ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi, de mon point de vue. J'étais seule. Désespérément seule. Dans un monde fictionnel, avec des humains supposément fictionnels, sans la moindre idée de ce qui m'avait mis dans ce pétrin. J'avais envie de pleurer mais aucune larme ne me venait. Un peu comme si toutes celles que j'avais versée pour Rosinante avaient tari ma capacité à exprimer convenablement mes émotions.

Plusieurs fois pendant ma convalescence (qui dura près de deux semaines), l'ancien Marine vint s'asseoir près de moi pour essayer de me parler. Je trouvais ça agréable. Cela me permettait - pendant un certain temps - d'oublier le fouillis sans nom dans ma tête. Toutes mes pensées négatives que je ne cessais de ressasser, cette espèce de pelote de laine infinie qui emplissait mon crâne d'inconfort et me coupait tout échappatoire et moment de relaxation- tout cela devenait plus facile à gérer lorsqu'il y avait quelqu'un à côté de moi pour discuter. Même s'il ne s'agissait que de la pluie et du beau temps, ou d'exercices de respiration qu'il me donnait, ou de commentaires sur la tisane apaisante qu'il me faisait boire, je me sentais mieux. Un petit peu.

\- Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? demandait parfois l'homme blond au sourire d'ange.

Oh que oui. J'en mourrais d'envie. A vrai dire, je ne savais même pas comment je faisais pour ne pas exploser à sa figure en lui racontant ce qui s'était passé. _"Je viens d'un autre monde, je connais le futur et tu devrais être mort"_. Simple, net, précis. Ça serait si facile. Ça me soulagerait peut-être. Je n'arrivais certes plus à pleurer, mais cette sensation de blocage, ces mots qui ne devaient jamais franchir mes lèvres- tout cela me donnait envie de vomir. Toute mon énergie passait parfois dans ce confinement de la vérité. Ne rien dire. Ne rien laisser paraître. Mon enfance et mon innocence avaient disparu dans la neige sur cette petite île de North Blue. Maintenant, je devais être responsable.

Il y avait certes une chance que dire la vérité me soulage- et alors ? Ça n'était pas même sûr. A chaque fois que j'imaginais le visage horrifié qu'aurait Rosinante à la suite de ces déclarations, son mouvement de recul, voire même l'abandon qui suivrait, je me recroquevillais sur moi-même. Non pas seule, pourtant solitaire. Quelques mots et je risquais de tout foutre en l'air- encore une fois.

Il y avait des vérités qui n'étaient pas bonnes à dire. Des vérités qui pouvaient briser et détruire les personnes ou les liens les plus solides. Alors, je me taisais, invariablement. J'acceptais sans broncher les médicaments, les argiles, les tisanes ; tout ce qui avait des vertus relaxantes et qui pouvait m'aider à calmer mes angoisses. C'était comme ça que les adultes le percevaient. J'étais une enfant angoissée, traumatisée, pleine d'idées étranges comme aller porter secours à un homme adulte pris entre les feux de la Marine et des pirates.

Cet entre-deux dura longtemps. Un peu trop longtemps, même.

Après deux semaines de guérison, puis deux autres à me morfondre malgré tous les efforts des trois hommes qui s'occupaient de moi, un autre problème m'apparut soudain. Un problème qui avait un prénom, un chapeau blanc et qui devait probablement être en train de vivre un des pires moments de son existence.

 _Law._

J'avais oublié Law.

Pas son existence, bien sûr. Mais j'avais oublié que plus le temps passait, plus il serait compliqué de retrouver sa trace. Il avait vécu pendant longtemps avec la Donquixote family : le garçon était donc rompu à l'art de disparaître sans laisser de trace. Toutefois, le retrouver - alors que Doflamingo lui-même avait abandonné cette idée - n'était pas ma principale source d'angoisse. _Comment réagirait-il face à Rosinante ?_ A cause de moi, son bienfaiteur l'avait complètement oublié.

J'avais bien essayé de raviver ses souvenirs durant les brefs moments où j'étais capable de tenir une conversation, en vain. L'homme était comme une toile blanche. Sa personnalité demeurait intacte, ses réflexes de combattant aussi, mais tout le reste avait disparu. Cela se ressentait dans son comportement : il souriait bien plus, préférait un thé ou un café à de l'alcool, et passait son temps à lire sans être constamment sur le qui-vive. Quand je le voyais faire la sieste sur un fauteuil, le fardeau sur mes épaules se soulageait un peu. D'accord, ce que j'avais fait avait eu des conséquences pour la plupart désastreuses ; mais cela avait aussi permis de sauver la vie d'un homme que j'aimais de tout mon cœur. Si j'étais un jour jugée pour mes actions, j'espérais que cela compterait un peu dans la balance.

* * *

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a personne correspondant à cette description ?

\- Certain, p'tite. Pourquoi, c'est si important qu'ça ?

Je secouais la tête. Je m'en doutais. J'avais pris trop longtemps à sortir de mon état léthargique : Law était loin à présent. Même si on continuait à le chercher, je doutais de pouvoir le retrouver avant la parution de sa première prime. En plus, j'avais un autre problème à régler avant.

Rosinante ne pouvait pas rester amnésique pour toujours. Si sa route et celle de Law venaient à nouveau à se croiser (ce que j'espérais), le jeune pirate aurait le cœur brisé. Je devais remédier à cela. Je savais que Rosinante n'aurait jamais voulu oublier qui il était, ni la personne pour qui il avait tout sacrifié.

J'avais fait une erreur. Est-ce que cela avait un lien avec le temps que j'avais mis pour le retrouver ? Avec Ouranos, qui ne soignait peut-être que les vivants ? Ou bien je ne maîtrisais pas assez ce pouvoir que j'avais rejeté depuis son apparition dans ma vie, et je n'avais tout simplement pas été capable de garder son cerveau intact ?

Je me pris la tête dans mes mains. Sôta soupira à côté de moi. Depuis le temps, il devait soit penser que j'étais folle - ce qui n'était pas si loin de la vérité -, soit qu'il abritait une dangereuse criminelle.

\- C'est si important que tu l'retrouves, ce gamin ? insista-t-il.  
\- J'aurais préféré, mais… (je pinçais mes lèvres) Non, laissez tomber. Je crois que ça ne sera pas possible de toute façon. Merci d'avoir essayé.

Sans rien ajouter, le capitaine se contenta de soupirer derechef puis de quitter la pièce pour retourner auprès des autres. Je n'étais plus alitée mais ils préféraient tous me voir au lit pendant encore quelques temps. Quand il n'était pas en train d'aider les membres d'équipage pour essayer de faire accepter sa présence impromptue auprès d'eux, Rosinante restait près de moi. Aujourd'hui, il dévorait des livres sur le climat. Il avait gardé ses excellentes capacités de navigateur ; pourtant, il lisait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, météorologie comprise. L'ancien marine avait déjà lu près de trois cents pages de son pavé depuis l'aube et il aurait sans aucun doute commencé un autre avant ce soir. Toutefois, il planta son marque-page dans le livre puis le posa sur la table à côté de lui. Ses yeux inquiets me fixaient avec le peu de discrétion dont il était capable lorsque ses sentiments étaient en jeu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Rosinante ? demandais-je sans lever la tête.

Il émit un gargouillement de surprise, sursautant si violemment qu'il manqua de tomber de son fauteuil. Sa maladresse me fit sourire.

\- T'es vraiment sensible pour ton âge, hein ?

Mon âge. J'avais à présent neuf ans : physiquement, en tous cas. J'étais née dans la nuit d'un 31 décembre à Marie Joie mais cela me semblait à la fois très proche et très lointain. Une vie entière ou deux s'étaient écoulées depuis mes jeux dans les couloirs des palais ou les gâteaux glissés en cachette aux esclaves.

J'avais neuf ans et, je l'avais réalisé depuis quelques jours, le même âge qu'Ace et Sabo. Cette pensée m'excitait autant qu'elle me terrifiait. J'aurais pu naître à n'importe quelle époque du monde de One Piece, mais par un hasard extraordinaire, j'avais eu la chance de vivre celle-ci. _Enfin, "chance"... d'un certain point de vue._ Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être particulièrement chanceuse pour l'instant ; mis-à-part pour recevoir de l'aide que je n'avais pas demandé mais dont j'avais désespérément besoin.

Cela impliquait toutefois un autre problème de conscience en plus des autres qui s'accumulaient déjà. _Est-ce que je dois aider Sabo ?_ Sabo, le garçon blond que j'avais vu courir auprès d'Ace dans mes songes dès mon plus jeune âge. Sabo, le futur commandant de l'armée révolutionnaire. Je savais qu'il allait survivre ; là n'était pas le problème. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas ignorer la douleur inimaginable d'Ace et Luffy lorsqu'ils allaient perdre leur frère. Je ne le savais que trop bien, même si c'était l'adulte en moi qui parlait- la perte d'un proche membre de la famille, si jeune, cela vous marquait à jamais. En fait, je savais que j'étais en capacité d'aider Sabo si je parvenais à convaincre le capitaine de nous rendre vers East Blue dès que possible. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment je parviendrais à le soustraire du joug de ses parents, ni de la façon dont je l'empêcherais de prendre la mer pour se retrouver bombardé par un Noble Mondial. Je _pouvais_ le faire.

 _Mais est-ce que je_ dois _le faire ?_

La question ne cessait de me tourmenter. Sabo survivrait sans moi. Pire encore, je ne savais pas ce que je risquais de changer si je le faisais rester sur l'île de Dawn. Deviendrait-il un pirate ? Est-ce que l'armée révolutionnaire survivrait sans l'assurance, les ressources et la combativité du jeune homme ? Qu'est-ce que cela changerait dans l'avenir du monde ? La dernière fois que je m'étais lancée dans ce genre de situation sans plan préalable, elle avait très vite viré au vinaigre. J'avais sauvé Rosinante d'une mort certaine mais il n'en était pas ressorti indemne, loin de là. Je me retrouvais déjà responsable de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la mémoire- ce qui n'arriverait peut-être jamais. Est-ce qu'il était sage de m'impliquer dans la vie de quelqu'un d'autre ? Est-ce que j'en avais encore le droit ?

Ma gorge était prise dans un étau. Rosinante dût remarquer que mon silence s'éternisait car il finit par se lever de son fauteuil. Le matelas grinça quand il s'assit près de moi pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- Tu sais, Skye, je crois que j'ai remarqué quelque chose chez toi. On dirait que tu te concentres surtout sur les problèmes qui te semblent démesurés, et ça te paralyse. Attends de devenir adulte pour avoir une crise existentielle de ce genre, d'accord ?

Il effleura le bout de mon nez gentiment.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'essaies pas plutôt de regarder ce qui se trouve juste en face de toi ? souffla-t-il avec toute la douceur du monde dans ses yeux.

Il souriait. Je tentais d'imiter son expression, bien que de manière un peu pathétique. Cela dût toutefois lui convenir car il ébouriffa mes cheveux de plus belle.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, Rosinante.  
\- Ce n'est pas "peut-être", c'est "sûrement" ! répliqua-t-il avec une moue exagérée. Il faut faire confiance aux grandes personnes, de temps à autre !  
\- Seulement de temps à autre ?

Sa moue s'accentua. Malgré moi, je laissais échapper un petit rire. Il était adorable. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi il avait perdu autant de temps avec moi mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre pour autant.

\- "Rosinante"... Tu es sûre que c'est mon nom ? continua-t-il à marmonner.  
\- Oui, pourquoi ?  
\- Je sais pas… Ça me semble juste… Un peu… (il pencha la tête sur le côté en fermant les yeux, cherchant ses mots) étrange ? pompeux ?

Il sembla se creuser les méninges pendant un moment. Je le regardais faire jusqu'à ce qu'une idée me vienne. Une idée que je n'avais pas osé formuler à voix haute jusque-là.

\- … Cora-san ?

Aussitôt, son visage s'illumina.

\- Qui ça, moi ? pépia-t-il d'une façon s'accordant peu avec sa taille démesurée.  
\- Oui, toi. C'était un de tes surnoms, expliquais-je brièvement.

Il hocha la tête une fois, puis deux, avant de se pencher vers moi avec un sourire en gâteau d'anniversaire.

\- Tu peux le répéter ? S'il te plaît ? ~

* * *

J'avais fini par ressortir de l'infirmerie, après un bon mois et demi de repos suite à notre aventure sur l'île de Minion. L'attention de Rosinante… non, de Cora-san avait porté ses fruits. Certes, je m'accrochais à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait (c'était un peu le cas, soyons honnêtes), mais je parvenais à respirer sans que la vie ne me paraisse entièrement douloureuse et injuste. Je parvenais même parfois à oublier ma condition précaire ; bien que cela ne dure jamais plus que quelques minutes. J'avais de l'expérience. Je savais que même si cela pouvait paraître insurmontable, j'avais survécu à pire que cela. _Et surtout, je suis responsable de Cora-san._ Auparavant, je m'étais refusée le droit de mourir parce que j'avais peur de ce qui risquait d'arriver au monde si mes frères et sœur mettaient la main sur Ouranos. A présent, j'avais aussi un but : rendre sa mémoire à Cora-san, quoi qu'il en coûte.

Pour bien commencer cette nouvelle péripétie, j'avais décidé de faire table rase d'une manière… radicale. Avec une paire de ciseaux, en fait.

\- Euh…

C'était loin d'être aussi simple que dans les films. Le visage déformé par une grimace, j'observais le résultat de mes mésaventures devant le petit miroir fêlé que j'avais dans mon cagibi-cabine. Il y avait des pics dans tous les sens. La coupe n'était pas régulière. J'avais eu beau faire de mon mieux, cela ne ressemblait à _rien._ Je gémis avant de poser la tête sur mes genoux, que j'avais ramené contre mon torse. Les autres allaient se moquer de moi.

J'en étais encore à me lamenter sur ma coupe ratée lorsque de brefs coups contre la porte me firent sursauter.

\- Skye ?

Ah, Cora-san. Je ravalais ma fierté puis, à petits pas, allait lui ouvrir après m'être relevée de ma couchette. Il cilla en me voyant ; une fois, puis deux. Puis un rire irrépressible commença à monter en lui, qu'il étrangla vite en remarquant mon aura maussade. Il se plaqua la main contre la bouche dans une tentative vaine de l'étouffer.

\- S-Skye, tu t'es coupé les cheveux ?  
\- … Non, ils sont tombés tous seuls. (je montrais les ciseaux que j'avais à la main) Oui, Cora-san, j'ai essayé de les couper mais ça ne ressemble à rien.

J'hésitais un instant.

\- Tu peux m'aider ? ajoutais-je d'une petite voix.

La surprise lui fit retirer la main qui cachait sa bouche. _D'accord, je sais que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'aller vers les autres- mais quand même !_ Contre toute attente, un sourire illumina ses traits. Dans sa précipitation, il tenta de rentrer à l'intérieur du cagibi. Mauvaise idée quand on fait trois mètres de haut. Il s'effondra par terre, à moitié assommé après avoir percuté l'embrasure de la porte de plein fouet. Je pouffais doucement.

\- Ça va, Cora-san ?

Il me répondit par un geignement, puis se redressa, toujours rempli d'entrain.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Allez, hop ! (il m'attrapa la main d'un geste souple) On va t'arranger ça tout de suite.

Je ne me lasserais jamais de la sensation de sa main dans la mienne.

Même si j'étais faible, même s'il n'y avait pas grand chose que je sois pour le moment capable de faire- tout irait bien tant que nous restions discrets. J'avais un peu moins peur quand je n'étais pas seule.

Et le trou béant dans ma poitrine s'était tari.


	11. Chapitre 8

Bonsoir à tou . te . s ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard, j'ai eu une semaine assez chargée. J'espère quand même que ce chapitre de transition vous plaira. Enjoy, et n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

 _"The one thing I don't want to be is a burden to anyone."_

* * *

J'avais perdu l'habitude des voyages en mer.

Certes, j'avais toujours eu un peu le pied marin ; toutefois, cela faisait bizarre de ressentir à nouveau le plancher bouger légèrement sous mes pieds. _Bizarre, mais pas désagréable._ Les deux ans passés sur le _Golden Freyja_ n'étaient pas l'une des pires périodes de ma vie. Autrement dit, cela faisait même partie des meilleures- même si, sans conteste, la meilleure était celle qui avait suivie. Celle que j'étais encore en train de vivre maintenant.

A côté de moi, Corazon sifflotait tranquillement, les mèches blondes dépassant de son catogan malmenées par le vent.

\- Il paraît que c'est le meilleur restaurant de tout East Blue ! Et aussi qu'ils ont des habitudes de pirates. J'ai hâte !

\- Tu sais, tu n'étais vraiment pas obligé de-

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il se pencha sur moi pour me faire virevolter dans ses bras avant de me serrer contre lui. Tout l'air dans mes poumons se vida petit à petit dans son étreinte titanesque.

\- C-Cora-san, tentais-je dans un dernier souffle.

\- Mais _bien sûr_ que j'y étais obligé ! Ma petite Skye n'a pas seize ans tous les jours ! Tu te rends compte ? Tu es… (il s'arrêta un instant, cherchant l'inspiration) à l'aube de ta vie ! Le début de ta jeunesse glorieuse !

Il me reposa enfin par terre ; et j'en profitais pour reprendre mon souffle à grandes goulées d'air. Le fait que je sois devenue toute rouge ne sembla pas mettre de frein à son enthousiasme débordant.

\- Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de ton existence ! Il suffit juste de tendre les bras, de te fixer des petits objectifs pour atteindre les plus grands, et tu y arriveras !

\- C'est très optimiste de ta part…

\- Optimiste ? s'offusqua-t-il. Mais pas du tout : je suis réaliste ! Tu peux tout faire, Skye. Je le sais.

Je fis la moue sans rien répondre. Depuis le temps, je savais bien que je ne parviendrais pas à le faire changer d'avis. Corazon était devenu comme un grand frère- et un grand frère _très_ fier et protecteur, je tiens à le préciser. Il croyait dur comme fer que j'étais quelqu'un d'intelligent, de débrouillard et que j'aurais une belle et longue vie. Bien sûr, je n'étais d'accord avec aucun des points précédents mais je me retenais bien de rentrer dans le débat avec lui. Il était la seule personne au monde que j'acceptais de considérer comme ma famille : je continuais de correspondre avec Rayleigh et Shakky, mais je n'étais pas assez arrogante pour penser qu'ils tenaient autant à moi que je tenais à eux. Mais Corazon ? Je n'étais pas assez aveugle pour prétendre le contraire. Il avait tant d'amour à donner.

Parfois, d'autres passagers lui jetaient des regards qu'ils espéraient discrets, à la fois intimidés par sa taille et sa bonne humeur. S'ils se montraient trop insistants, je les fixais de la façon la plus menaçante possible jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrêtent. Ça fonctionnait plutôt bien, d'ailleurs : Corazon en rigolait souvent, disant que j'avais le regard le plus noir qu'il avait jamais vu. Ce genre de remarque me pinçait toujours le cœur.

Plus de dix ans étaient passés depuis notre première rencontre. Le Marine à l'expression marquée par le doute et la colère avait laissé place à un médecin civil, rempli de bonne volonté malgré sa maladresse défiant toute statistique. Toutes ces années, et rien ne lui était revenu. J'avais beau essayer régulièrement de l'ausculter avec Ouranos durant ses périodes de siestes, rien ne fonctionnait. Avec le temps, je m'étais résignée à l'idée que son amnésie était due à une erreur de ma part. J'étais trop jeune, trop inexpérimentée et paniquée à l'idée de le perdre que j'en avais négligée la complexité du cerveau humain. Peut-être que ses souvenirs étaient toujours là ; enfouis, quelque part, mis sous verrou dans un coin de son lobe temporal.

Ça me dépassait.

Corazon avait décidé peu de temps après que nous nous soyons installés en East Blue (la mer la plus calme et réputée comme la moins dangereuse malgré les criminels notoires originaires de ses eaux) qu'il souhaitait devenir médecin. Je n'avais pas voulu le forcer à réfléchir davantage sur son choix. A l'époque, je me sentais trop coupable pour cela ; et par la suite, j'avais appris qu'il était parfois dangereux de vouloir rendre les souvenirs d'une personne de manière trop brutale. Ça aurait été facile pourtant ! Je collectais des coupures de journaux - il ne les lisait jamais - sur la Donquixote family, et j'aurais pu contacter Sôta pour parler de ce qui s'était réellement passé ce jour-là. Je guettais avec appréhension le jour où la première prime de Trafalgar Law serait publiée car cela marquerait une étape supplémentaire qui me glaçait d'effroi et de culpabilité.

J'avais grandi avec Corazon. Moi, la Noble née dans l'opulence, dont l'existence même représentait un danger pour ceux qui m'approchaient. Law, lui, avait dû se débrouiller seul. Désespérément seul. Même avec le recul, il était rare que je n'y repense pas à plusieurs reprises dans une même journée. Mon savoir sur One Piece me hantait. C'était comme un lourd manteau à porter sur mes épaules que je n'enleverais jamais. Il fallait être réaliste : je mourrais avec ce poids sur ma conscience. Passées les premières années de doute où ce secret me rongeait de l'intérieur, ces nuits sans sommeil, ces larmes écrasées dans mon oreiller, j'avais accepté que je ne pourrais en parler à personne. Pas même à Corazon.

En attendant, j'avais du boulot.

Mes pensées moroses s'effacèrent l'espace d'un instant lorsque j'aperçus enfin une forme familière à l'horizon.

\- Le voilà, Cora-san ! m'exclamais-je en m'agrippant au bastingage. C'est le _Baratie_ !

\- Oh !... (il se rua près de moi en manquant de glisser sur le pont) Joli coup d'œil, Skye.

J'avais presque oublié sa figure de proue énorme en forme de poisson, si reconnaissable. Mon cœur s'emballa dans ma poitrine. Je ne m'habituerais sans doute jamais à l'idée de marcher dans un monde de légendes. Sanji était un peu plus jeune que moi, d'après mes calculs- à peine de quelques mois. Je m'attendais à le voir pétri d'hormones : déjà qu'il courait après les filles sans relâche à dix-neuf ans, un jeune cuistot de quinze ans à peine devait sans doute souffrir de se faire rembarrer par ses clientes à longueur de journée.

Me sentant étonnamment légère, je pris le bras que me tendait Corazon lorsqu'il fallut enfin descendre de notre bateau de croisière pour rejoindre le bateau-restaurant. J'avais voulu me faire belle pour l'occasion en enfilant une robe : malgré mes protestations, le médecin avait absolument tenu à m'offrir ce petit voyage d'une semaine pour mon anniversaire. Peut-être qu'il culpabilisait, lui aussi ? Nous avions vécu de peu pendant plusieurs années. Il avait enchaîné les petits boulots tout en étudiant la médecine de manière intensive pendant six ans. J'avais fait tout mon possible pour l'aider quitte à négliger mon éducation (que je savais excellente de toute manière, et c'était bien la seule chose dont je pouvais remercier Marie Joie). J'avais été qui vendeuse de fruits, qui aide bibliothécaire, qui secrétaire pour de petits notables.

Nos jours de galère étaient enfin derrière nous. Corazon avait un travail stable lui rapportant bien plus que ce dont nous avions besoin, d'où cette croisière. Mieux encore- j'étais comblée par la routine qui s'était formée au fil du temps.

Travailler, un petit peu. Lire, beaucoup. M'informer sur le monde, observer dans le journal les faits que je connaissais déjà. Rappeler à Corazon de ne pas s'épuiser à la tâche. Lui acheter des chaussures anti-dérapantes quand il avait le dos tourné parce qu'il croyait dur comme fer que ses glissades perpétuelles n'avaient rien à voir avec de la maladresse.

Je m'étais enfermée dans mon petit monde sans réussir à me faire d'autres amis. Pas que j'en veuille, d'ailleurs. Mon seul ami souffrait d'une condition handicapante depuis des années ; je n'avais absolument pas le droit de me mêler de ce qui ne me regardait pas. Je n'en avais pas la force non plus. Souvent, je me rappelais de Sabo ; et mon estomac se retournait invariablement dans mon abdomen. Non, mieux valait rester en-dehors de tout ça. _Qui sait quelles catastrophes je pourrais créer si je tentais de changer quelque chose ?_

Mieux valait rester prudente.

Ce genre de raisonnement me permettait - à peu près - de dormir la nuit ; mais cela ne durerait pas. J'avais seize ans. Je n'avais plus l'excuse d'être une enfant à la merci du premier étranger venu. J'étais grande et, bien que je ne serais jamais vraiment prête à affronter le monde, il était de mon devoir de le faire.

\- Vous aviez réservé ?

Je souris timidement au commis de salle en replaçant une boucle de cheveux derrière mon oreille. A ma droite, Corazon hocha la tête.

\- Oui, c'était au nom de…

Il voulut sortir un papier de la poche de sa veste, qui s'enflamma sans prévenir sous les yeux ronds des personnes patientant derrière nous. Je me couvrais le front de ma main avec un soupir amusé. _Certaines choses ne changeront jamais._ Quelques minutes plus tard, nous avions enfin passé commande et venions d'être servis en cocktail lorsque je me décidais à aborder le sujet qui fâchait.

Je devais rendre la mémoire à Corazon. Toutefois, les années ne changeaient rien, et lui-même - excellent docteur - ne savait pas à quoi cela pouvait être dû. Hors, si les connaissances en East Blue n'étaient pas suffisantes, il n'y avait plus qu'une solution. Je pris une grande inspiration.

\- Cora-san ?

\- Hmmm ? fit-il en regardant par un hublot, sirotant son cocktail par une paille.

\- J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

Aussitôt, réaction de panique : il s'étouffa avec sa gorgée, les larmes aux yeux, et j'attendis patiemment qu'il se calme. Lui taper dans le dos n'aurait servi à rien, après tout.

\- Q-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! balbutia le trentenaire. Tu es malade ? Tu es encei- Non, non, ça ne peut pas être ça, rectifia-t-il aussitôt. Je m'en serais rendu compte quand même. (il s'arrêta une seconde) Tu as embrassé quelqu'un ? Tu t'es fait un ami ?!

 _Oh mon dieu. Est-ce que je suis vraiment un cas si désespéré que ça ?_ Visiblement oui. Bon, d'accord, c'était vrai que je n'étais pas l'être le plus… sociable sur terre. J'étais timide. Introvertie. Méfiante. Avec une estime de moi-même à ramasser à la petite cuillère. Je n'avais pas le moindre talent pour faire la conversation ; et personne à part Corazon n'avait réussi à me mettre suffisamment à l'aise pour que je me mette à babiller comme une gamine sur tout ce qui me passait par la tête.

"Il faut aller vers les gens !" Mais oui, bien sûr. Parce que c'était simple et évident, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. Non, Cora-san, ce n'est pas ça du tout. (je le coupais avant qu'il ne puisse enchaîner une autre remarque, la déception visible sur son visage) Cora-san, je…

Je soupirais, fermais les yeux un instant, puis me levais sans prévenir. J'avais les jambes en gelée.

\- Cora-san, je vais aller sur Grand Line.

Sa mâchoire se décrocha. Je continuais, le sang battant à mes tempes.

\- Je ne trouverais jamais le moyen de te rendre la mémoire en restant ici. Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi au monde, Cora-san, mais je sais qu'il y en a d'autres qui tenaient à toi, de tout leur cœur. Il faut que tu te rappelles de tout ça. Si je ne trouve pas la solution ici, alors… Alors la seule option qui reste, c'est d'aller sur Grand Line. Il y a des docteurs fantastiques là-bas ! Je sais très bien que c'est dangereux… J'y suis née et j'ai navigué dans ces eaux, je sais que c'est un cimetière mais je… Je ne peux pas non plus rester les bras croisés en attendant que ça se passe. Je te dois bien ça. Je dois trouver un remède !

Je doutais que ce remède existe. Pour Sabo, il avait fallu un choc émotionnel et psychologique démesuré qui l'avait quasiment tué pour que ses souvenirs lui reviennent. Je ne pouvais et ne voulais pas tenter l'impossible avec Corazon à moins que cela ne soit absolument nécessaire. J'avais bon espoir que le docteur Kureha puisse m'apporter au moins quelques réponses.

Sinon, je ne saurais plus quoi faire.

J'étais rouge d'embarras, consciente que la salle entière s'était tue à cause de ma soudaine et bruyante montée d'adrénaline. Petit à petit, les murmures reprirent et j'osais enfin me rasseoir, les yeux baissés vers la nappe. Je n'avais pas honte. J'étais juste terrifiée de la réaction que pouvait avoir le docteur. Je ne bougeais pas lorsqu'on amena l'entrée, murmurant un remerciement du coin des lèvres au serveur. La soupe était en train de refroidir à vue d'œil lorsque je sentis qu'on me caressait les cheveux. Je relevais la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

Corazon souriait. Heureux, mais résigné.

\- Je suis content que tu m'en aies parlé. Mange tant que c'est chaud, ajouta-t-il.

Les pommettes brûlantes, je hochais du chef avant d'obéir. Sous le coup de l'émotion, je me mis presque à pleurer en goûtant le plat. _Je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon._ Ici, la nourriture était cuisinée avec amour et passion, loin du faste inutile de Marie Joie. Sans faire de manières, je sauçais ce qui restait de mon assiette déjà bien vidée. Corazon n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis son encouragement un peu plus tôt, et je sentais de nouveau la pression m'écraser.

Je sursautais lorsqu'un bras vêtu de noir passa devant moi pour me débarrasser de mon assiette. Je sentis toute couleur quitter mon visage en voyant la bouille déjà reconnaissable de Sanji malgré son jeune âge. Il avait des yeux bleus pétillants, un sourcil impossiblement tourbillonnant et surtout, un sourire ravageur qui me fit me sentir toute chose.

\- Tout s'est bien passé, mademoiselle ? souffla-t-il avec, sans doute, tout le charme dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Je déglutis difficilement, murmurais un "oui, merci beaucoup" peu convaincant avant de me cacher le visage dans mes mains sitôt qu'il eut quitté la table. Cela tira un nouveau rire de Corazon.

\- Tu as vraiment du mal avec le contact social, hein ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !...

Je ne parvenais toujours pas vraiment à le regarder en face. Lentement, je l'entendis se saisir de la bouteille de champagne laissée dans un seau glacé avant de se servir. Je finis par me rendre compte qu'il m'avait aussi servi un verre et je fis des yeux ronds en remarquant qu'il me le tendait.

\- Cora-san ?

Je l'avais rarement vu si sérieux. Même s'il souriait, il y avait un éclat étrange derrière les verres de ses lunettes. Comme si ma tirade avait rallumé un feu éteint pendant de trop longues années en lui. Un peu tremblante, je me saisis de la coupe. Ma bouche était effroyablement sèche.

\- Tu as raison, avoua finalement le médecin.

 _Ah bon ?_ C'était bien la première fois qu'on me disait ça en seize ans d'existence.

\- Tu as raison, continua-t-il, parce que les meilleurs docteurs du monde se trouvent bel et bien sur Grand Line. Je me doutais que tu finirais par me dire ça, un jour. En fait, c'est même une bonne chose que tu ais réussi à me le dire parce que cela aurait fini par te faire du mal si tu avais tenté de garder ça pour toi. Je sais bien que tu n'y renonceras pas. S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai compris après toutes ces années à vivre avec toi, c'est que tu peux être _très_ têtue quand quelque chose te tient à cœur.

Je ne pus retenir une moue.

\- Ce n'est pas tant que ça me tient à cœur, c'est que ça serait injuste de ne pas t'aider après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi- même si tu ne t'en souviens pas.

Nous nous dévisageâmes mutuellement au-dessus de nos assiettes fumantes. J'étais si nerveuse que je peinais à faire rentrer de l'air dans mes poumons. Le temps sembla se suspendre un instant puis, brusquement, la tension redescendit quand Corazon rendit son verdict.

\- En tous les cas, c'est décidé. On va finir la croisière parce que c'est quand même ton anniversaire. Puis, on va rentrer à la maison prendre le nécessaire. Et ensuite…

Sa coupelle vint tinter dans la mienne, me faisant sursauter malgré moi.

\- Ensuite, direction Grand Line !

Un rire nerveux m'échappa, une poignée de secondes, avant de redoubler juste après. Je m'étais mis dans la tête qu'il refuserait coûte que coûte- mais non. Il allait venir avec moi. Je me sentais mal à l'idée qu'il risque sa vie avec moi toutefois, en étant réaliste, je savais qu'il avait continué de s'entraîner ces sept dernières années. Même si j'avais mon Haki et Ouranos, il était nettement plus probable que l'ancien Marine soit amené à me protéger, et non l'inverse.

Avec un sourire tremblant, je portais mon verre à mes lèvres. Je l'avalais quasiment cul sec et m'apprêtais à me resservir quand j'entendis Corazon soupirer. Inquiète, je relevais les yeux vers lui. Il avait l'air un brin maussade. Toutefois, ma compassion disparut sitôt qu'il ouvrit la bouche.

\- … En tous cas, ça veut dire que tu ne t'aies pas fait de nouveaux amis…

\- Ah parce que c'est _ça_ le plus choquant pour toi dans cette conversation ?!


End file.
